Balto's Inside Story: The Last Stand
by WolfDan
Summary: Part 7 of 7 of my fanfic BIS! Tayer, Galena's friend and Steele's son, enjoys the life with Balto's family, thus getting trust from them. But once his mother returns and causes more trouble, will they fight her and finish her off or convince her to good? If so, what is that will make her change sides? How will this fanfic end?


Balto was lying on the porch on his house that night. He had talked to Tayer and later felt bad because of misjudging him.

''He's not Steele.'' Balto thought to himself. ''He's a good kid.''

Balto was thinking about Tayer, the son of a dog who bullied him, left the children to die, abandoned Nome and kidnapped his grandpups, for which he paid.

Tayer was nothing like him. Nothing. He was kind, friendly, shy, reliable and willing to help anyone in trouble under any means neccessary.

Balto heard someone's pawsteps approaching to his house. He looked towards the source of the sounds and smiled as he realized whose pawsteps these were.

''Hi, Jenna.'' Balto greeted his mate. ''How're you doing?''

''I'm fine, Balto.'' Jenna said. ''The same can be said for you, right?''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''I suppose you want to talk to me about Tayer?''

''As the matter of fact, yes.'' Jenna said. ''How was he doing with you?''

''He was good.'' Balto said. ''All he wanted to know was the truth of the lost medicine.''

''And he's nothing like his father.'' Jenna said. ''I know you know it.''

''Yes you do.'' Balto said. ''We all misjudged him... sadly.''

''True.'' Jenna frowned. ''Dingo and Dana trust him now, completely.''

''That's nice of them.'' Balto said. ''But I just wonder if he knows the truth know, is he going to tell Shira?''

''Unlikely.'' Jenna said. ''He and Shira had a big fight. Only thing is possible if Shira comes by herself or so.''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''Has Tayer found his new friends here?''

''Galena for now.'' Jenna counted. ''But I hope her cousins will befriend him.''

''Let them befriend him.'' Balto said. ''He deserves friends, happiness and, of course, some parental love.''

However, when Balto said it, he frowned in sadness as he realized that his puphood was as same as Tayer's. Jenna noticed that pain.

''It's alright, Balto.'' Jenna nuzzled him in comfort. ''You don't have to think on that harsh puphood you had anymore. You may enjoy in the family life here.''

Balto nuzzled her back because what Jenna had said was right. He was a hero of Nome, family wolf-dog and a friend.

The next day...

Jenna left the house in the morning. She was carrying some kind of steak left-overs into the shed. The steak was a meal for Tayer.

When she opened the door, Tayer was sleeping on the planks covered with blanket, possibly serving him as a some kind of bed.

''Morning, Tayer!'' Jenna called him. ''I brought you a breakfast!''

''Wha...?'' Tayer yawned. ''Morning, ma'am. And... uh... thanks for the breakfast...?''

''There's no need to blush, Tayer.'' Jenna said as Tayer started to eat his meal. ''You're welcome here, y'know.''

''I guess.'' Tayer said.

''Tayer, do you have any friends except for Galena?'' Jenna asked.

''To be honest, no.'' Tayer said. ''Only her.''

''Well, why don't you make some new friends?'' Jenna asked again. ''For instance, her brothers or her cousins?''

''I might try.'' Tayer answered. ''If Galena told them, then it should be easy.''

As soon as Tayer finished his meal, Galena entered the shed.

''Hello, grandma Jenna.'' Galena greeted Jenna. ''Hey, Tayer.''

''Oh, hi, Galena.'' Tayer said, cleaning off himself the remains of the meal. ''I just finished my breakfast.''

''No, it's alright.'' Galena said. ''Wanna go out for a walk?''

''Sure.'' Tayer said.

''Galena.'' Jenna said. ''Have you thought about Tayer gaining some new friends, like with your brothers and cousins?''

''Of course I did.'' Galena said. ''That's why I came.''

''Good.'' Jenna smiled. ''Well, see you two later then.''

Galena and Tayer nodded as two of them headed towards the town. Tayer felt happier as he might have earned some new friends that day.

''Where to now?'' Tayer asked.

''We can go see my brothers.'' Galena said.

''Sure.'' Tayer said. They reached Harath's house, who was sleeping on the porch.

''Harath!'' Galena called her brother. He woke up.

''Hey, Galena.'' Harath yawned. ''Hey, Tayer.''

''Hi.'' Tayer greeted back. ''How're you doing?''

''I'm fine.'' Harath said. ''I see you're doing fine as well.''

''I do.'' Tayer answered. ''Galena wants me to meet the others.''

''Did you say the others?'' Kassan asked, coming out of nowhere, deeming very kind. ''We can be your company!''

''So you can enlist him in your pranking fellowship?'' Galena joked.

''Very funny, Galena.'' Kassan and Harath said.

''Thanks, guys.'' Tayer said. ''But I'll see about it.''

''Oh, well.'' Kassan said, following Galena and Tayer, as well as Harath did.

''Quite pranksters, aren't they?'' Tayer whispered to Galena, chuckling quietly.

''Yeah.'' Galena chuckled back, whispering. ''But there are my cousins Alaska and Dakotah, who seem to be more like brother and sister.''

''Sure.'' Tayer said. ''I'm ready to meet anyone possible.''

''Got it.'' Galena said. ''Hang on, lemme get them first.''

Tayer nodded as Galena headed to two houses to call her cousins, while Kassan and Harath remained back with Tayer.

''You seem to be quite fast.'' Harath looked at Tayer impressed.

''Yeah, I know.'' Tayer said, biting his tongue, trying not to mention his father.

''We should have some kind of run later.'' Kassan added. ''You, two of us and our other male cousins.''

''Ummm, okay.'' Tayer said. Then Galena returned with Alaska and Dakotah and met them in process.

''Hi.'' Alaska greeted him. ''You and my cousin seem good to be together.''

''Thanks.'' Tayer blushed. ''Galena told me about you two.''

''As a brother and sister, right?'' Dakotah added. ''Sure. We don't prank her or something like that.''

''Lucky.'' Tayer thought, as he had never had that chance.

Kassan and Harath asked Dakotah about the race and sure enough, Dakotah agreed. They continued onwards.

The next stop was Kodi's house, where Galena entered, while Kassan, Harath and Dakotah headed into other directions, leaving Alaska and Tayer alone.

''At least you and your brother have some kind of relationship.'' Tayer commented.

''I know.'' Alaska said. ''It sure sucks to be abused by your own family.''

Tayer agreed. At the same moment, Galena came out with her cousin Ryan, while Kassan, Harath and Dakotah returned with Koda, Tenana and Allina.

Sure enough, the four siblings managed to befriend Galena's friend. They all seemed nice to him. Tayer couldn't believe that the day was going in his favor.

''You think that we should throw a race of something?'' Koda asked.

''Sounds fine to me.'' Ryan answered.

''Hey, that's what we thought!'' Kassan said.

''Yeah, why don't we do it?'' Harath asked.

''Deal!'' Koda and Ryan said. ''Come on, let's get the others!''

Later, the huskies on the road headed to find Yukon's triplets. Tenana went to find Kiana, Allina went to find Amber while Dakotah, once again, headed to find Nero.

''Who'd say that the day would be this good?'' Tayer asked.

''Nice question.'' Koda said.

And sure enough, the huskies returned with Kiana, Amber and Nero, who, obviously, were nice to Tayer, Nero especially, as he heard everything.

Then they decided to find Nunivat's pups. This time, Kassan, Harath, Koda, Ryan and Nero went to find them. In the very short amount of time, they returned with Nova, Rose, Aurona, Phoenix and Holly.

''Is everyone here?'' Nero asked. ''Shall we go to the beach?''

''Everyone... expect our wolf cousins.'' Tenana noticed.

''Shall we go get them?'' Phoenix asked.

''We'll go.'' Kassan and Harath said. ''You go to the beach.''

''Got it.'' Nova said.

They reached the beach so the boys could throw a race while the girls could talk about Tayer, as they always gossiped about everything.

''How do you like it, Tayer?'' Galena asked him.

''This is great, Galena!'' Tayer said. ''Thanks!''

Galena smiled to her friend and joined to her female cousins while her male cousins were preparing for some kind of race. Just then, her brothers returned with Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia.

Tundra and Naia sat with the other females and were kindly talking about Galena's friend. Aki and Denahi prepared themselves for the race. They were ready for all or nothing.

''Anyone ready?'' Ryan asked. ''Hey, Tayer. Why don't you take the middle?''

Tayer looked at Ryan then at the middle, where Dakotah and Kassan made place. He decided without any complaining get into the middle.

''Now we're ready!'' Denahi said.

''Alright!'' Koda said. ''We're racing from here to the end of the beach!''

''And we're ending the race here, on the way back!'' Aki added.

''Got it!'' Everyone except Tayer agreed. He wasn't sure if he should say anything.

''Right!'' Koda counted, as he was the oldest. ''Ready? Set... GO!''

Immediately then, the eleven huskies sprinted towards the other end of the beach. They all were tied.

''Here they go.'' Galena said.

''Tayer seems to be quite fast.'' Allina said. ''But who is going to be the winner?''

''You might count on Aki or Denahi.'' Tundra said. ''Their hunting skills made them faster.''

''Even faster than the rabbits.'' Naia added.

''No need to exclude Nero.'' Amber said. ''He's sneaky, but quite fast.''

''Now you see him, now you don't.'' Kiana joked.

''The best thing is to count on everyone.'' Holly commented. ''Fair enough.''

''Fair enough, yeah.'' Rose said. ''Maybe they'll be tied, maybe they won't.''

''Maybe they won't.'' Aurona said, looking in the distance. ''No, not at all.''

''Koda seems to be in lead.'' Tenana said. ''But Tayer's tied with him.''

''I knew it that Dakotah is fast!'' Alaska yelled proudly, noticing her brother being second.

Of course, Koda, Tayer and Dakotah were in the lead. Ryan, Kassan and Harath were behind them, while Nero, Aki, Denahi, Nova and Phoenix struggled to get to the lead.

Tenana, Allina and Alaska raised onto her paws, anticipating that one of their brothers would be the winner.

But much to everyone's surprise, Tayer managed to cross the line first, being followed by Koda and Dakotah.

''Nice work, Tayer!'' Galena said.

''I never knew... that I was... this fast...!'' Tayer panted.

''Now... you do...'' Ryan said. ''Good... work...''

''Thanks...'' Tayer replied.

The male ones decided to take a break with laying down on the snowy beach. The female ones decided to talk for a while.

''Galena, he's quite impressive.'' Allina said. ''I think he should be in sled team!''

''I don't think so yet.'' Galena said. ''He's too young for that.''

''It's never too late.'' Amber added.

''Maybe if he turns one year, then I could ask him.'' Galena said.

''It's your call.'' Rose and Holly said.

Some time later...

Tayer was sleeping in Jenna's shed. Then he was awakened by the steps approaching the shed. Judgind by the sound, it wasn't Jenna.

Once the doors opened, Rosy's mother entered the shed, looking for a tool or something. As she was about to leave, she noticed Tayer laying on the planks.

''And who're you?'' Rosy's mother asked.'' How did you get inside?''

Tayer looked at Rosy's mother, wordless because he was a dog, not a human. She pointed up, as she was trying to say ''I'll be right back.'' And left the shed.

Rosy's mother returned with Jenna, Rosy and with her husband. They looked at Tayer with confusion, except Jenna, that he was sleeping in their shed.

''What're you doing here, boy?'' Rosy's father asked.

''Jenna, do you know this dog?'' Rosy asked Jenna curiously.

Jenna wagged with her tail curiously, as she tried to tell them ''Yes.'', but she just couldn't.

''What're we going to do with him?'' Rosy's mother asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Rosy's father said. ''Hold on, did the musher come few days ago, looking for a new sled dog?''

''Yes, he did.'' Rosy's mother asked.

''Let's see if this dog would be good enough for him.'' Rosy's father said. ''Rosy, why don't you play fetch with him? Maybe we'll see how fast he is.''

''Okay, dad.'' Rosy said. ''Come on, boy.''

Jenna looked at the doors for Tayer. Tayer got that look as if she wanted to say: ''Follow us.''

Tayer looked at Jenna and her owners. Rosy found a stick that Tayer might fetch.

''Come on, boy!'' Rosy said, throwing a stick. ''Fetch!''

Tayer looked at the stick in the air as if it was some kind of treat for him. He sprinted as fast as possible and grabbed the stick before it landed into the snow. He returned to Rosy and gave her the stick.

''He's good.'' Rosy's father said. ''I think he might be a sled dog!''

''Good idea, darling.'' Rosy's mother said.

''Come on, boy.'' Rosy's father guided Tayer to the town. ''I think I found something really good for you.''

Tayer looked at Rosy's father, then at Jenna, who just nodded to Rosy's father to follow him. Tayer decided to do so.

Later...

Rosy's father took Tayer to the musher. The musher tested his speed and was quite suprised by it.

''He's pretty good.'' The musher said, suprised. ''Faster than the previous one.''

''Are you taking him in?'' Rosy's father asked.

''Sure.'' The musher said. ''I might let him live in my house.''

Then, the musher guided Tayer to his house. When they got to the house, Tayer realized that the musher who guided him was Dingo's musher!

When Dingo's musher told to the other dogs that they found a new sled dog and when he showed them Tayer, Dingo and Dana were surprised by that.

''Do you think I am going to be good, Dingo? Dana?'' Tayer asked.

''Of course you will.'' Dana said. ''You're the youngest sled dog so far!''

''I am?'' Tayer asked suprised.

''Yes.'' Dingo said. ''Most of sled dogs begin their careers by the age of 2. You're only one year old!''

Tayer looked at his older teammates with a such surprise that even he couldn't describe. Neither could the rest of the team.

Three days later...

Dingo's sled team was ready to deliver the mail after the hiatus. On the place that first belonged to Forrest, then to Kaltag and then to Yukon, there was Tayer.

''I'm not sure if we're going to make it...'' Tayer said, looking at his older teammates.

''Nonsense!'' Dingo joked. ''Just don't think on anything bad!''

''Mush!'' Dingo's musher yelled. Dingo and Dana started running first, then Tayer did, along with Dingo's teammates.

''The youngest sled dog of Nome.'' Kodi said, looking from the side.

''He's quite fast, dad.'' Allina said. ''He beat all of our cousins in the race.''

''Even Koda!'' Tenana said. ''They were tied, when suddenly, he bursted out!''

''Looks like the kid might be our competition.'' Kirby said. ''We need some harder training.''

''I guess.'' Dusty said. ''But no need to force ourselves.''

''Of course not.'' Ralph said, a bit mockingly. ''He's a kid after all.''

The dogs started to leave the sideways as the team left. Ralph was the only one left.

''The kid won't stand a chance against us!'' Ralph said.

''I bet.'' A giggling said. Ralph turned around and saw Alice, who watched the beginning from the other side.

''Oh, hi...'' Ralph blushed. ''I didn't see you.''

''It's okay.'' Alice said. ''I believe your team would beat the kid's team.''

''Of course.'' Ralph said. ''Say, uh... Do you mind if I... uh... ask you out for a walk...?''

''Well, why not?'' Alice replied. ''You seem nice when you're shy.''

Ralph blushed as he and Alice started walking together. In the meantime, someone else, or better to say, Kirby, saw that while hiding in shadows.

''I knew it, Ralph boy! I knew it!'' Kirby said trying to not laugh out loud.

The next morning...

Jenna was sitting in the outskirts of Nome, perhaps waiting for Dingo's team to return, as she desperately didn't want to happen something to him again.

Then, a flare popped in the sky. Jenna exhaled in relief as she realized that Dingo was not in any trouble after all. She rushed to the post office to wait for him along with the others.

''There you are, Jenna!'' Balto called. ''Where've you been?''

''I'm sorry, Balto, I just fell asleep.'' Jenna apologized. She made that apology immediately.

Then two more flares popped in sky and in the end, Dingo's theam successfully delivered the mail.

''How was the mail delivery?'' Balto asked.

''It was... great... dad...'' Dingo panted. ''We... were... sure... fast...''

''And Tayer was... amazing...!'' Dana complimented Tayer. ''He did... it... extremely... well...!''

''I never... knew... that I'd... made it...!'' Tayer panted.

''Well, looks like our team has a bigger competition now!'' Kodi said, coming out of nowhere.

''Of course...!'' Dingo said.

Some time later, Dingo's team was progressing better since they had the youngest sled dog in the town, Tayer. He might have inherited these speed genes from his father.

Kodi's team was also doing well, but they were running faster and harder, since Dingo's team was now a tough competition with the fresh recruit.

''We must train harder than we thought.'' Kodi said to his teammates. ''Otherwise Dingo's team will crush us in the finale.''

''Meh, don't worry about it.'' Ralph said. ''Tayer's just a rookie compared to us experts!''

''Rookie, you say?'' Kirby asked. ''He may be newcomer, but with a lots of experience.''

''And that's why we should train harder, I agree.'' Dusty commented.

The championship was getting closer and closer. Kodi's team was running faster and harder, somewhat getting as fast as Dingo's team.

''This is our second championship.'' Dingo said. ''I hope we'll crush the competition.''

''Yeah?'' Tayer asked. ''Well, I'm not sure if I'm a good runner for so.''

''Nonsense!'' Dana laughed. ''Tayer, you're in a top form for the championship.''

Tayer looked at Dana with a smile, while she showed him that motherly look she'd always have ever since Tayer moved into Nome.

The rest of Balto's family was doing fine, or at least it seemed so. There weren't any new problems with the grandpups, but with the older ones there were some minor.

Saba returned to the vet clinic after visiting her son Dakotah, who made a better friendship with Tayer. Josh awaited her happily, though he seemed dissatisfied with something.

''What's the matter, Josh?'' Saba asked. ''Is something not right?''

''What? No.'' Josh said. ''It's alright, don't worry about me.''

''Come on, Josh.'' Saba said. ''I know there's something bothering you. Don't be afraid to tell me, it's nothing bad.''

''Well, if you insist.'' Josh smirked. ''Ever since Alice moved in here, it seems that she has a boyfriend.''

However, Saba knew that. Kodi told her what happened ever since Alice moved into Nome and she saw her with her boyfriend. She didn't say anything to Josh as she didn't want family problems.

''Yeah?'' Saba asked, pretending to be surprised. ''Who's her boyfriend?''

''Prepare to get surprised.'' Josh said. ''It's Ralph.''

As Saba knew that Ralph was Alice's boyfriend, she just pretended to make that surprised look and fortunately, she succeeded.

''Really?'' Saba asked. ''Interesting. What do you think about it?''

''I don't know, really.'' Josh said. ''But I find it very odd.''

''Why?'' Saba asked. ''It's not like I want to be mean, but after all, it's her choice and she's older than you.''

''I know.'' Josh smirked again. ''It'd be odd to have Ralph as a brother-in-law. Especially looking how different they look.''

''Look, it's not how you look.'' Saba said. ''It's how good you in your heart are.''

''I guess you're right about that.'' Josh said.

During the time Tayer was welcome in Nome, the other dogs began noticing him and developing some kind of sympathy towards him, despite being the villain's son.

''He seems to be exactly opposite of Steele.'' Sylvie commented, as she and Dixie were gossiping, as usual, much to Jenna's dismay.

''He deserves the chance he had never had before.'' Jenna said.

''And what is the chance?'' Dixie asked.

''Happiness.'' Jenna wisely answered. ''And love.''

''Fair enough.'' Sylvie and Dixie commented, albeit not quite sincerely.

Meanwhile...

''I wonder what'd Steele do to see his son quite opposite of him?'' Nikki asked.

''He wouldn't be really happy.'' Kaltag answered. ''But who needs Steele anyways?''

''Yeah!'' Star laughed. ''He got what he deserved!''

Kaltag looked at Star, thinking if he should smack him or not. At the end, he decided not to as Star was saying the right thing.

Few days later...

Kodi was preparing for the mail delivery early in the morning, among with his teammates. In a few weeks, they're going to enter the championship.

''You ready guys?'' Kodi asked. ''We will show Dingo's team that we're in top form!''

''I agree!'' Dusty smiled to her mate.

''Ready!'' Kirby and Ralph said. Ralph's voice seemed a bit off as he was thinking on no one else than Alice. Speaking of Alice, she was looking at them from the side and smiled to him. He did the same, albeit a bit goofily.

''Mush!'' Mr. Simpson shouted as the team set off to White Mountain.

''Well, here they go, again.'' Balto said. ''I wonder who'd win the upcoming championship?''

''Not sure.'' Jenna said. ''Kodi's team is full to experienced sled-dogs.''

''Not to mention that Tayer's experienced.'' Yukon commented. ''He may be young, but he's one hell of a runner!''

''This is going to be a tough championship.'' Balto laughed.

Back with the sled team...

The sled team was coming near the forest in front of him. The forest they were running into was inhabited by Aleu's pups, who were more experienced hunters than expected.

''Hey, Kodi!'' Dusty yelled. ''We're going to be escorted, aren't we?''

''As the matter of fact, yes!'' Kodi yelled back. ''Don't get frightened!''

Sure, Aleu's pups, Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia were waiting for Kodi's team to show up. They escorted them to the safety without any problems.

''I don't want to be rude!'' Kirby yelled. ''But is there any need for escorting anymore?! We trust Tayer!''

''You can't be always sure!'' Kodi yelled. ''We may trust him, but have you forgotten about Shira?!''

The team continued their journey without any problems whatsoever. Few hours later, they managed to reach White Mountain.

''I hope we won't have to sleep over in here.'' Ralph said impatiently.

''Don't worry, we won't for sure.'' Kodi said. ''It's the noon now.''

Soon enough, Mr. Simpson came with the mail bag and shouted to them to mush. Now it all seemed that they would not sleep over in White Mountain.

''In case you forgot!'' Kodi shouted. ''We got an escort here!''

''I see!'' Kirby yelled. ''I see more of them!''

Kodi looked to his right and saw Forrest and Winter escorting them. Angel was there too, but what made things more interesting was that there were at least 4 or 5 canines, 2 of them gray, two of them black and white one.

''These are their pups!'' Dusty yelled.

''Right!'' Kodi yelled. ''Dingo told me Forrest and Angel have pups!''

Soon enough, Kodi's team was safely escorted out of White Mountain. By the sunset, they were supposed to reach Nome.

They did ¾ f the journey without any problem. They were near the rocks that were just two miles away from the territory Aleu's pups had.

''Watch your step.'' Kodi said, trying not to raise voice.

However, Ralph made an odd step, and he unintentionally slipped. He got onto his paws immediately, but while doing so, the piece of rock fell down the hole below the rocks.

''Watch it!'' Kirby said.

''Ssssshhh!'' Dusty said. ''Did you hear that?''

''Hear what?'' Ralph asked. They turned around and got their question answered.

The snow on the hill behind them started pouring down. They all realized what was happening right now.

''Oh no!'' Kodi said. ''Not the avalanche!''

''Mush!'' Mr. Simpson yelled. The team started speeding up.

''Run faster!'' Kodi yelled. ''We can avoid being dug down!''

''I guess you're right!'' Dusty yelled.

The team was doing their best to escape avalance. But no matter how fast they were running, the avalanche seemed faster.

''Kodi!'' Dusty yelled. ''I don't think we will make it!''

''We will!'' Kodi said. He looked at the left and saw a cabe in the distance. ''Do you see the cave!?''

''Yes!'' His teammates yelled.

''We'll get in there!'' Kodi said. ''It's our only choice!''

As the avalanche was about to dig them under, Kodi and his teammates made a sharp turn and got into the cave, much to Mr. Simpson's surprise.

The snow managed to dig in the entrance, but the dogs were doing fine. But Mr. Simpson didn't. Due to the surprising sharp turn, he hit something and was knocked out.

''Aw great.'' Ralph commented. ''We're stuck in the cave.''

''Better in cave than in snow.'' Kirby joked.

''Let's hope they'll find us and rescue us.'' Dusty said. ''Kodi, our pups might be worried.''

''Don't worry, Dusty.'' Kodi said, nuzzling her. ''My dad will. In the meantime, let's put Simpson on the sled, because we can't be sure when we're going to be rescued.''

Meanwhile, back in Nome...

''I suppose that Kodi's team is going to enter Nome now.'' Balto said.

''He already should.'' Dingo commented. ''I don't know if he's late or what. I didn't see the flares popping in the sky.''

''Who knows?'' Balto asked, showing some concern.

Then, Kenai came from the outskirts. He had a worried look on his face, which Balto and Dingo immediately recognized.

''Kenai?'' Balto asked, getting up. ''Is something wrong?''

''It is.'' Kenai answered. ''Denahi told me what happened.''

''What?'' Balto asked, fearing that something didn't happen to his grandson at least.

''Denahi was hunting near the edge of the territory.'' Kenai said. ''He was on the hill at the edge and saw Kodi's team returning, but the avalanche was after them.''

''Oh no! Please no!'' Balto and Dingo yelled at the same time.

''But he saw the team entering the cave on the way.'' Kenai said. ''They're stuck in the cave.''

''At least they're not stuck in the snow.'' Dingo cringed, remembering the incident that happened few months ago.

''True.'' Balto said. ''That's why we'll need to rescue them. Are you coming?''

''Yes.'' Kenai and Dingo said.

''Good.'' Balto said. ''Let's find the ones who'd go with us and meet me in front of boiler room.

Kenai and Dingo agreed as they went into separate directions. Balto headed deeper into the town, while Dingo and Kenai took the outskirts.

Balto met up with Saba and Josh in the vet clinic. They agreed to go this time, as John didn't work that day.

''I hope they're not going to be cold when we find them.'' Josh said.

''And I hope they'll be ready to exit when we come there.'' Saba said.

''Come on, let's find the other ones.'' Balto said.

''Fine, but lemme ask Dakotah and Alaska.'' Josh said.

Balto and Saba continued their exploration for the others. In the meantime, Josh's pups denied the offer to go, but Josh found someone else to join them, Alice.

''Is the team alright?'' Alice asked.

''They might be.'' Josh said, trying not to get annoyed by mentioning Ralph. ''You sure you want to go?''

''I am.'' Alice said. ''I just don't like seeing someone in trouble in the middle of nowhere.''

''Sounds reasonable.'' Josh said. ''But not totally for me. I bet there's something else in your mind.''

Alice looked at her younger brother, annoyed. She knew that Josh found out with whom Alice was hanging out.

''You're right.'' Alice sighed. ''My friend is in that team that got stuck. Ralph is his name.''

''I see.'' Josh pretended to be surprised. ''Come on, we're going to rescue them.''

They met up with Balto and Saba, who told Jenna what happened to sled team. At first, she was shocked to hear about the avalanche, but calmed down as he told her they were safe.

''I hope Kodi and the others will be alright when we rescue them.'' Jenna said.

''He will.'' Balto said. ''Let's find the others.''

Meanwhile, at Dingo...

Dingo found Dana and Tayer and told them about the situation. They both agreed to rescue them, especially Tayer, who was bothered is someone was in trouble.

''You seem to dread the perils the others are in, right, Tayer?'' Dana asked.

''Sure, Dana.'' Tayer said. ''I hope we'll manage to rescue them.''

On their way, they went to Galena, Kassan and Harath to tell them what had happened and of course, they decided to go.

Meanwhile, at Kenai...

Kenai asked Yukon if he wanted to join them. Yukon agreed, but he wasn't the only one to go. Not only his triplets wanted to go, but Yin and Yang were interested as well.

''Seems fair enough.'' Kenai said. ''Let's get to the boiler room, you guys.''

Meanwhile, back at Dingo...

Dingo found Kodi's pups: Koda, Tenana, Allina and Ryan and told them what was going on. They were shocked to hear that their parents were trapped.

''Uncle Dingo, are you sure Denahi saw them taking cover?'' Tenana asked.

''I am 100% sure.'' Dingo said. ''They must be trying to get out right now.''

''Then let's go, shall we?'' Koda asked.

Dingo nodded and headed to boiler room, being accompanied by Kodi's pups.

Meanwhile, back at Balto...

Balto and his company found Thunder and Nunivat and asked them to join. Nunivat wanted to stay home with Aurona, so Thunder went with Balto, but not before Thunder went to pick up his sons Nova and Phoenix.

He didn't want to expose Rose and Holly to any danger. They all headed to the boiler room.

And sure enough, the three groups had met up in front of the boiler room and they were ready to set off to rescue the missing team, but not before Kenai went to pick Aleu up, who agreed to rescue her brother.

''Y'all ready?'' Balto asked, seeing the group of 25 that was formed to rescue the team. The more they were, quicker the rescue would be. Everyone nodded.

''Alright, let's go rescue them!'' Balto said, heading to the wilderness of Alaska while being followed by the dogs who decided to help them.

They passed through the forest where Aleu's pups were. Sure, while they were passing through and were greeted kindly by Aleu's pups. The wildlife made them better in every aspect imaginable.

The pups led them to the edge of the territory Denahi had been hunting. The hill they were standing on showed the good view to the landscape the team could have passed through.

The group nodded them thankfully and they started going through the unknown territories that were out of the reach of Aleu's pups' pack.

''Where could the spot Denahi saw in the distance?'' Thunder asked.

''Near these two peaks.'' Balto said, pointing at two peaks in the horizont. The peaks were accurate enough to show that the passage for the sled teams is there. ''If we get there fast and dig them out fast, we'll be home by sunset.''

''Understood.'' Yukon said.

The group continued the journey to the peaks in the horizont so they'd be able to start digging the team out of the cave.

Once they reached these two peaks in the horizont...

''Hey, dad.'' Yukon said. ''The scent, I can feel someone's scent.''

Balto got to Dingo and sniffed the scent in the snow. Balto recognized it.

''And?'' Tayer asked.

''That one is Dusty's.'' Balto said. He sniffed another scent, just near Dusty's. ''And this one belongs to Kodi.''

''The cave is below us, right?'' Yin asked.

''I guess so.'' Jenna said.

''Come on, let's get to the work!'' Balto said and started digging. The others started doing the same.

Meanwhile, in the cave...

Mr. Simpson was laying knocked out in the sled while Kodi and his teammates started digging out the way. Only few of them were there, yet thy weren't fast.

''This is going to take on forever!'' Kirby complied.

''What we can do anyways?'' Kodi asked. ''Dig or starve?''

''Dig for sure.'' Dusty said, worried that Ryan was going to be scared.

''Not to starve.'' Ralph said. But he didn't mean that actually, because there was something else in his mind.

''Hey, look!'' Kirby said, noticing the snow above. ''Someone found us!''

They all looked up and soon enough, Balto's head showed out of nowhere from the snow.

''Dad?'' Kodi asked.

''Hey, Kodi.'' Balto greeted him. ''Looks like we found you.''

''You sure did.'' Kodi said. ''Are you alone?''

''Of course not.'' Balto said. ''There are at least 25 of us here.''

''Well, we'll be home very soon!'' Dusty exclaimed.

Then, another head showed up while digging out the snow. It was Allina, who was happy to see her parents well.

''Mom! Dad!'' Allina exclaimed. ''I found them!''

''Where?'' Ryan asked, digging the snow out. ''Mom! Dad! Are you alright?''

''Sure!'' Kodi said. ''But how did you all know we were trapped?''

''You can thank that to Denahi.'' Aleu smiled, digging the snow out.

The digging got faster in process. When Alice showed up, Ralph was excited to see her, while she smiled. Josh, on the other hand, tried to hold on himself.

Soon enough, the way was clear, and the team was ready to set off. The dogs attached themselves onto the harnesses.

''You ready?'' Balto asked. ''Come on, we can reach Nome before the sunset!''

''Got it!'' Kodi replied and told his team to mush, as Mr. Simpson was unconscious. The team and the group set off to Nome.

Balto, among with the group of dogs he had taken with himself and Kodi's team, were running towards Nome, successfully rescuing the lost team.

But then, just then...

''Well done, Tayer.'' A cold, menacing, gleeful voice said.

The group looked towards the source of that voice and gasped in shock upon realizing what was going on.

On their way there were four black canines, three female and one male. Tayer knew who they were: his family!

''Mom?!'' Tayer asked. ''What're you doing?''

''Nothing much.'' Shira chuckled gleefully, ''Just congratulating you for succeeding in bringing the villain.''

Balto, Dingo and some others looked at Tayer suspiciously. Was this some kind of plan Tayer came up with or not?

''Mom, don't do this!'' Tayer begged. ''I know the true story behind the lost medicine!''

''Here he goes again.'' Sarah mocked her younger brother.

''What true story?'' Shira asked furiously, still believeing in the story that Steele had told her. ''If you claim that there is your ''true'' story'', then who told you?''

''It was... Balto.'' Tayer said, blushing because of mentioning Balto.

However, instead of asking him what had Balto told Tayer, she laughed gleefully, saying: ''You really think I'm going to believe to this villanious liar?!''

''But...'' Tayer said.

''If there is a true story you claim...'' Shira growled. ''Then I want the eye-witnesses! I don't want it from this villain!''

Tayer looked in fear everywhere. Shira was not going to believe him, but the eye-witnesses! But were there any of them here or there?

''Check it out.'' Rodney whispered mockingly to his sisters, looking at Kiana. ''Here's that showoff with that bandana.''

''And the mail-dog boy.'' Taiga commented, looking at Koda.

''And red-eared mutt.'' Sarah mocked, watching at Phoenix.

''Shira...'' Jenna said, trying to reason with her.'' Please, let us go, you don't have to do this.''

''I don't think so... Jenna.'' Shira said, cringing. ''I won't let you away until I'm done with Balto!''

Tayer looked at his family, who were up to no good and at the family he was taken care of ever since he saved the team that had been snowed under.

''Taiga, Rodney, Sarah, take care of his allies.'' Shira commanded. ''Leave Balto to me.''

''Got it, mom.'' Rodney smiled gleefully.

The four black dogs started approaching Balto and the company slowly and menacingly. No one knew what was going to happen next or who's going to attack who.

Just then, at that moment...

Tayer's siblings attacked! Sarah leaped towards Nova, who, was unaware of her and was pinned on his back, but before Sarah had a chance to strike better, Nero attacked her trying to protect his younger cousin.

Unfortunately, Sarah was stronger and managed to shake off Nero, who managed to land in snow. But Sarah was prevented by Tenana and since Tenana was older, the fight was rough.

Taiga looked at the team and saw it as a opportunity to injure one of them to slow them down in process.

She leaped at Ralph, who was looking at Shira. Since Ralph was tangled in the harness, he couldn't shake off Taiga with ease.

''Get away from him!'' A voice was heard, causing Taiga to turn around seeing Alice leaping towards her.

Taiga chuckled gleefully, thinking she was just a small bait. Boy, she was wrong. Alice was as the same age as Shira! Since Alice was much older, Taiga had a big problem with Alice. Ralph looked at his girlfriend with surprise.

Rodney decided to deal with someone who was equal to his age. He looked at Ryan, who was trying to help Tenana. As Ryan was not paying attention, Rodney attacked him.

Ryan was pinned on his back, while Rodney was ready to strike. Sadly for him, he didn't have time for so as Tayer attacked him!

''Don't you dare to touch them!'' Tayer yelled, biting his older brother by his leg, causing Rodney to yelp in pain.

Shira, who was focused onto Balto, heard her older son yelping. She gasped upon realizing that Tayer was attacking his brother!

''Tayer!'' Shira screamed. ''Get off him! NOW!''

But Rodney swung, causing Tayer to land in snow. But since Rodney swung hard, he slipped and hit with his head in the rock.

''Rodney!'' Sarah screamed, seeing her brother hitting the rock.

Taiga and Shira saw that one. They turned around and ran towards unconscious Rodney. Tayer looked at his brother, not believing that his brother hit his head.

''Rodney?'' Shira asked in despair. The tears were seen in her eyes. ''Rodney, sweetheart?! Are you alright?!''

No answer.

The females looked at Rodney. Shira turned to Tayer, with the tears in her eyes of despair and anger. She hissed to him: ''Do you see what have you done?!''

Tayer looked at his unconscious brother, at his furious mother and at his sisters. Then he looked at Balto and his company.

''Get off my eyes!'' Shira yelled. ''If you think they're your family, then don't you ever return!''

But instead of Tayer heading to Balto's company, he swiftly turned around and ran into forest, leaving everyone behind.

''Tayer!'' Galena called her friend, but Tayer kept running.

''There's some serious talking with us when we come home.'' Dingo told to her, Dana and his sons.

''This isn't over... Balto...'' Shira cried in anger. ''Leave... and the next time I see you... you're done for...''

Balto looked at Shira and her pups. He told to his family: ''We should better get home.''

Balto and his company and the sled team managed to progress through, leaving Shira and hear pups behind.

''Mom!'' Sarah said. ''It's Rodney! He's alive!''

Shira looked with teary eyes to her son who was, much to their fortune, awake.

''Rodney?!'' Shira asked, nuzzling her son. ''Are you alright?!''

''I'm fine, mom...'' Rodney said. ''Only my head hurts...''

Meanwhile, back to the group...

Balto and his company returned to Nome. The sled team reached the post office, from where Mr. Simpson was taken to the hospital. The sled dogs looked at each other.

''How did Shira know?!'' Dusty asked.

''I don't know!'' Kodi said. ''And I'm not sure if Tayer was behind all this or not! Did he intend to bring them to attack us or not?!''

''I... I can't be sure...'' Dusty muttered.

Meanwhile, at Dingo's house...

Dingo, Dana, Galena, Kassan and Harath were gathered up. Dingo looked like as if he was between angry and afraid. Dana looked at them, not knowing what should she say.

Galena feared that this talk was going to end up awful. Kassan and Harath looked like that same. This talk was not going to end well at all.

''Did you see that?!'' Dingo asked, trying to control himself. ''She... she was there... waiting in ambush...''

''Dingo...'' Dana said, but was interrupted by Dingo.

''Was that some kind of set-up or not?'' Dingo asked. ''Did Tayer go with us, only to lure us to her or not...?''

''Dad.'' Kassan and Harath said, but they went silent as Dingo looked at them with that look.''

''Dad, he would not do that!'' Galena said, trying not to tick of her father.

''How can you be sure about that?!'' Dingo raised his voice.

''Dingo! Don't yell at your pup!'' Dana yelled to him.

''Right, sorry.'' Dingo apologized. ''How can you be sure about that?''

''Didn't you see?!'' Galena asked. ''He didn't know that his mom was going to show up! He was geniuely afraid.''

''Was he?'' Dingo asked. ''They attacked some of our family members! Tayer just looked at them!''

''He was afraid, can't you see?!'' Galena asked. ''He attacked his brother at last trying to protect Ryan! Do you really think Tayer would do any harm to us?!''

Dingo went silent. Galena was gaining more confindence about Tayer, but Dingo didn't want to end up the talk like this.

''Galena...'' Dingo said. He went silent for a while and Galena, Dana, Kassan and Harath saw that. They feared that Dingo was about to explode in anger.

''Galena...'' Dingo said, calmly. ''I cannot allow you to see Tayer again.''

''WHAT?!'' Galena yelled. ''Can't you see that he wasn't luring us to her! He was trying to protect us!''

''Shira could have killed your grandfather!'' Dingo yelled. ''And he's her son! You're not allowed to see Tayer again!''

''You can't do that!'' Galena yelled, as the tears showed up in her eyes, looking at her mother and at her brothers. She turned towards the door.

''Where are you going, Galena?!'' Dingo asked.

''Leave me alone!'' Galena yelled. ''You can't be that mean to me!''

''Galena! Come back here!'' Dingo called her, but Galena ran out. ''GALENA!''

Dana looked at her mate with shock and anger. How could he be so mean to his daughter? He turned to Kassan and Harath.

''Kassan, Harath!'' Dingo said, sounding as if he was commanding. ''Go get Galena back!''

''Enough, dad!'' Kassan said.

''What did you say?'' Dingo asked, as Kassan stood up to him own father.

''He said, enough!'' Harath said. ''And I'm saying the same! How can you be so mean to us! We're your pups!''

''Boys...'' Dingo said, looking like as if he was going to tick off.

''A pups, not your soldiers!'' Harath and Kassan yelled. Then they ran out of house.

''Kassan! Harath!'' Dingo called them, but they just ran away. Dingo looked behind and saw Dana looking at him angrily.

''Do you feel any shame, Dingo?!'' Dana yelled at his mate.

''I was trying to do best for them!'' Dingo said.

''Like that?!'' Dana asked. ''If you think that I'm going to take that easily, you're wrong!''

Dingo looked at floor, ashamed that he yelled at his own pups. His own pups!

''I think you should go bring them back.'' Dana said. ''Now!''

''I know.'' Dingo said, as the tears were seen in his eyes. ''I'm going to find them.''

Dingo ran out of him house and searched for the scents. The scents were going the same way, so he followed the scents. He found out that his pups ran out of Nome.

''Oh no...'' Dingo said. ''It's all or nothing...'' And he started following the scents of his pups.

He ran past Aleu's boat and reached the forest where his wolf nephews and nieces were. What if his pups took shelter in there?

He ran into the forest and found Aki wandering for the prey. However, he noticed Dingo coming in, looking worried.

''Uncle Dingo?'' Aki asked. ''What brings you here?''

''I had a rough with my pups.'' Dingo said. ''Now I'm looking if they're with you.''

''I'm sorry, but they're not here.'' Aki said. ''Where could they go?''

''I don't know.'' Dingo said. ''It's all on me to find them.''

''Shall I help you?'' Aki asked, noticing Dingo heading to the north.

''No thanks, Aki.'' Dingo said. ''I'm the one who has to find them.''

''I understand.'' Aki said. ''Good luck, uncle Dingo!''

Dingo nodded to his nephew and ran deep into the forest to the north, following the scents of their pups. But then, he found out that the scents were splitting.

Galena's scent turned to northwest while Kassan and Harath continued north. After a while, he decided to follow Galena's scent first.

Back in Nome, after the night had fallen, Dingo's family hoped that he'd return with his pups, but no one thought about Tayer.

Sadly, Dingo didn't return yet and the others went to sleep. The next day, they were anticipating their return, but once again, Dingo and his pups didn't return yet.

The second day...

Amber went for a walk and met up with Allina. Both of them witnessed their siblings fighting against Tayer's siblings.

''My mom's angry at uncle Yang.'' Amber said. ''She noticed that uncle Yang smiled somehow to Shira, I don't know why for.''

''That sounds really weird.'' Allina said. ''Like why'd he smile to her.''

''I don't know.'' Amber commented. ''Is Ryan OK?''

''He's doing fine.'' Allina exhaled in relief. ''Mom and dad are still in awe that Tenana fought. Tenana isn't like that, she doesn't like fighting at all.''

''Same for Nero.'' Amber commented. ''He's shy and peaceful, yet sneaky on occasions.''

The two cousins went further and met up with some of her family members, hoping for Dingo's return. Yet it all seemed like he hadn't come back.

''Dad, how long has it been?'' Amber asked, seeing her dad there.

''It's been two days, Amber.'' Yukon said. ''I don't understand why's this happening.''

Then, Aleu and Kenai came by. They seemed like as if they saw someone and decided to inform them.

''Aleu?'' Balto asked. ''Is Dingo coming back?''

''It's not Dingo, papa.'' Aleu said. ''It's our pups.''

''What's with them?'' Jenna asked.

''They found someone.'' Kenai added. ''Someone who they claim is hostile and they're bringing him here.''

True to their words, Tundra, Aki, Denahi and Naia were following a black wolf, who indeed seemed hostile, but was also being held captive by them. The wolf must have trespassed their territory.

''Tundra?'' Aleu asked. ''Who's that wolf?''

''He trespassed our territory, mama.'' Tundra said. ''But that's not the only reason why we brought him.''

''Then what's the other reason?'' Balto asked.

''You must be Balto...'' The wolf chuckled gleefully. ''The villain of Nome...''

''I'm Balto.'' Balto said. When he heard ''villain'', he knew something was wrong. ''And I think I know what're you here for...''

''I think Shira found him and lied to him.'' Naia said, noticing ''villain'' in wolf's words.

''Did she? Did she send you?!'' Kenai interrogated him.

''She... yes, she did!...'' The wolf laughed.

''Stop laughing!'' Yukon yelled at him. ''Why did you here come from!?''

The wolf stopped laughing for a while after Yukon yelled at him. He smiled glefully, saying: ''You know Shira's mean son, Tayer, and his friend?!''

Dana and Jenna looked at the wolf in were the only one who seemed to feel pity towards Tayer, even after the poor husky ran away.

''Galena's friend of his.'' Dana said. ''And my daughter.''

The wolf chuckled, looking at Dana. He said: ''And where's her father, her siblings?''

''They're searching for her.'' Dana said, feeling pale. ''Or at least Dingo does. He's looking for all of them.''

''Hold on.'' Kodi said, feeling suspicious towards the wolf. ''How do you know all of this, about my brother and his pups?!''

The wolf snickered, watching Kodi. He commented: ''Your brother's search for his daughter is useless now.''

''WHAT?!'' Balto asked. ''What're you trying to say?!''

''I'm trying to say that my pack and Shira's family...'' Wolf said, as he was about to laugh hard. ''We found her and keeping her captive!''

Everyone around gasped in horror! Shira managed to capture Galena!? The wolf started laughing so hard.

''And if you... if you want your precious girl back...'' Wolf said, getting some air. ''Shira's awaiting you, Balto!''

Yukon smacked him in the head in the fit of rage, rendering him unconscious. What was going to happen now?!

''Why did you do that for?!'' Kodi asked.

''We need him!'' Yukon said. ''He's going to lead us to Shira!''

''Shira wants me, not you.'' Balto said. ''But I can't let Galena being left under any harm.''

Jenna looked at his mate, who was looking in the floor in despair. It was all or nothing on him to find and rescue Galena, but also to fight Shira.

''You're not going alone.'' Jenna said. ''I'm going with you.''

''But Jenna...'' Balto said.

''Dad, no buts.'' Kodi said, being accompanied by his siblings. ''We're going too.''

''So do we.'' Dana said, being accompanied by Kenai, Dusty, Thunder, Josh and even with Yin and Yang, who showed up out of nowhere. Their rough was long over.

''Alright...'' Balto continued, but then...

''Galena is our age.'' Koda said. ''And we won't let her being there captive.''

Balto saw that all of his grandpups, except Dingo's pups, were going to accompany him! Was there going to be anyone else to accompany them?

The answer was right, because, every, but every dog in Nome showed up out of nowhere. They managed to hear what happened.

''What?!'' Balto asked, disagreeing with the fact that everyone would like to go. ''You can't go with me. Not all of you!''

''Balto, you had many journeys and rescues.'' Max said, showing out of nowhere. ''Galena isn't my granddaughter, but she's family.''

''Family should be taken care for.'' Molly said, being accompanied with Max.

Balto looked at everyone around, rather reluctantly. Then he said: ''Fine, then everyone is going. But...''

''But what?'' Kodi asked.

''But there must be someone to tell Dingo, Kassan and Harath that we went to rescue Galena.'' Balto said. Jenna looked at him with that look, causing Balto to say: ''And Tayer...''

''But who?'' Nikki asked.

As soon as Nikki asked, everyone looked at him, Kaltag and Star. They noticed that and turned their faces as if they tried to say ''Why us?!''. But they sighed in agreement, reluctantly.

''Fine.'' Kaltag said. ''We're staying.''

''But we should fight them!'' Star yelled. Then he was smacked in the head by Kaltag, rendering him unconscious. He said: ''Alright, agreed. We're staying!''

''But when we tell Dingo and his sons where did you go, then we're coming.'' Nikki said.

''Deal.'' Balto said.

''The wolf's waking up.'' Denahi said, noticing the black wolf waking up.

''Now listen you...'' Balto growled. ''You're going to take us all to Shira and if you don't, you're going to regret badly.''

''Don't worry.'' The black wolf chuckled. ''I can take you there.''

Then he got onto his paws and started leading them. He knew that he couldn't run for it, otherwise he'd be done for.

Soon enough, the town of Nome was all out of dogs. Every sled team, Josh, Alice and some other were going too. The only dogs that had remained in Nome were Nikki, Kaltag and Star, who gained consciousness.

Meanwhile, back at Dingo...

Dingo, after deciding to follow Galena's scent, kept thinking in himself that he'd manage to find her in no time. But his thoughts were wrong.

While searching for her, the night fell, but Dingo didn't even think about going to sleep. He decided to search for them all night.

As the search continued, he came across Kassan and Harath's scents few times, but he rather focused on Galena's scent.

The sun had risen and Dingo was still searching. He was shivering a bit and felt a bit exhausted. He still didn't manage to find any of them.

''How far did they manage to run?!'' Dingo thought to himself.

During the second day of the search, Dingo fell few times in the snow due to exhaustion, but he refused to stop, wanting to find his own pups.

''Galena... Kassan... Harath...'' Dingo thought to himself. The tears swelled up in his eyes. ''I... I'm so sorry... for being so mean... to you three...''

As the night fell, Dingo was barely able to progress throughout the snow. He still didn't manage to find them, despite coming across the scents.

''Please...'' Dingo begged in himself. ''Someone... please... help me... I... I want... to see... my triplets... with... me... I want... to take them... home...''

As Dingo thought to himself that, he made a few steps before falling for an uncountable time in the snow. He was too exhausted to walk any further.

''I want... I want... my pups... to go... home... and to... be... safe...'' Dingo thought to himself with the tears showing up in his eyes. Then he passed out.

After a while...

Dingo opened his eyes weakly, looking up in the moonlit sky, only to realize that someone was dragging him by his neck scruff.

He blinked few times, seeing that the sky turned into cave above him. He passed out once again, being dragged by someone.

Later...

Dingo opened his eyes, this time without blinking. He looked at the cave entrance and saw that the sun was rising.

''I... I'm alive?'' Dingo asked himself weakly. He looked down saddened and said. ''And what about my pups?!''

But Dingo didn't realize that he wasn't alone in the cave. The pawsteps were heard and a voice said: ''Are you okay?''

That voice was very familiar to him. He looked towards the source of the voice and when he saw what was there, he sure was surprised.

''Tayer?!'' Dingo asked, seeing younger black white malamute and also his younger teammate.

''Sir...?!'' Tayer asked. ''Are you okay?''

Dingo got on his paw slowly. Tayer saw that and began backing up in fear, thinking that he was still responsible for his family ambushing them.

''Tayer, no...'' Dingo begged. ''I'm not going to hurt you.''

''Sir...?'' Tayer asked. ''But didn't you...?''

''Tayer, don't call me ''sir''.'' Dingo told him.

''I'm sorry, Dingo...'' Tayer said. ''I thought that you'd be mad at me calling you by your name after what happened.''

''Tayer, calm down.'' Dingo said calmly. ''It's not your fault.''

''It isn't?'' Tayer asked.

''Of course not.'' Dingo said.

''But are you sure that when I found you in the snow...'' Tayer asked. ''That you were going to punish me?''

''I wasn't going to punish you.'' Dingo said. ''I'm looking for Galena, Kassan and Harath.''

''Where did they go?'' Tayer asked, fearing for their safeties.

''I yelled at Galena.'' Dingo said in embarrassment. ''I told her not to see you ever again and she got mad and ran away.''

''No!'' Tayer said, shocked. ''And what happened to her brothers?''

''I told them to get her back.'' Dingo said. ''I was too harsh to them, so they ran away.''

''No... no...'' Tayer shook his head in despair.

''I hope that they're looking for her.'' Dingo said, closing his eyes in sadness.

''I hope so too.'' Tayer said, leaving the cave.

''Tayer, where are you going?'' Dingo asked.

''I don't know.'' Tayer said, at the verge of tears. ''I don't know how to convince my mom to the good.''

Dingo sighed in frustration upon mentioning Shira, but since he saved his life again, he couldn't rant in front of Tayer about his mother.

''Convince her to good side?'' Dingo asked.

''Yes.'' Tayer said. ''My mom may be mean, but I don't want her to die yet. I know that there's still some good left in her!''

''How can you be sure?'' Dingo asked, sounding fatherly to him again.

''When Rodney hit his head in the rock, my mom was in despair.'' Tayer said. ''My dad would not even do anything.''

''Ahhh.'' Dingo said, feeling some pity.

''But the problem is, my mom won't trust me.'' Tayer said. ''She said that she wasn't going to believe the story your father told me.''

Tayer looked outside, saddened. Dingo looked at Tayer also saddened.

Suddenly...

''Tayer, do you remember what your mom said after refusing to believe in my dad's story?'' Dingo asked in hope.

''I think I do...'' Tayer said, recalling the encounter. ''Did she say...''

''...the eye-witnesses?'' Dingo continued. ''Yes! That's what she said!''

''Yes she did!'' Tayer exclaimed. ''But the question is, are there any eye witnesses left?''

''Tayer, this may sound too good to be true.'' Dingo smiled widely. ''But there are!''

''Yeah?!'' Tayer asked out in excitement. ''Awesome! Who?!''

''My mentor.'' Dingo said. ''His name is Kaltag. He taught me to become a sled dog. He was the one who witnessed your father's desire to get the medicine lost. Not only him, but also his friends Nikki and Star!''

''That's amazing!'' Tayer exclaimed happily.

''Come on!'' Dingo said, heading out of the cave. ''Let's tell them that!''

''Dingo! Wait!'' Tayer called him. ''What about your pups?!''

Dingo stopped and realized that he had to find his pups first. Since he was looking for them for two days, he said: ''Right, let's find them first!''

Dingo and Tayer headed down the mountain and they found the scent. It was Galena's scent!

''She ran here not so long ago!'' Tayer said. ''This way!''

Dingo and Tayer headed to the east and entered the forest, which was later followed by the large clearing. Dingo was already panting in exhaustion.

''This is going to take so long to find them!'' Dingo complained.

''Lemme handle this, Dingo.'' Tayer said.

He stretched himself and let out a loud howl. Dingo was impressed by that. He couldn't believe that he could howl that good.

''Galena taught me to howl this loud.'' Tayer said. ''In case something goes wrong, her brothers might get into action.''

''That's good!'' Dingo said, surprised.

''Tayer?!'' A voice in the distance asked.

Dingo and Tayer saw a red brown young male husky. It was Kassan! But the question was, where did Harath go?

''Kassan!'' Dingo said, happy to see his son.

''Dad?'' Kassan asked, surprised.

''Kassan, where's Harath?'' Dingo asked.

''He found Galena.'' Kassan said. ''But when I heard a howl, he told me to find out who it was.''

''It turns out that I was the howl.'' Tayer said.

''Kassan...'' Dingo said, at the verge of the tears. ''I'm so sorry for yelling at you.''

''No dad...'' Kassan said, embarrassed. ''I and Harath are sorry for running away.''

''But you did go after Galena after all?'' Dingo asked.

''Yes.'' Kassan said. ''But how come that you're not angry at Tayer?''

''Because I realized that Tayer's not the one to blame.'' Dingo said, defending Tayer.

''I see.'' Kassan said. ''Come on, we can catch up with Harath and Galena.''

Dingo and Tayer nodded. They joined Kassan to find Harath and Galena, who weren't far from there, as Kassan claimed.

Soon enough, they reached the smaller forest. Kassan progressed through the snow without problem, recognizing the path.

''Kassan?'' A voice asked.

''It's Galena!'' Dingo and Tayer exclaimed. The three rushed to there.

When they got there, Harath and, much to their surprise, Galena was there! Two of them seemed totally fine. Tayer decided to hide into the bush to make a surprise move.

''Galena! Harath!'' Dingo said, relieved to see his other two pups.

''Dad!'' Harath greeted his dad with joy.

However, Galena was joyless. She just smirked at her father and looked down into the snow.

''Galena?'' Dingo asked, trying to gain her attention.

''What do you want, dad?'' Galena asked, trying her best to ignore him.

''Galena, please, look at me.'' Dingo begged her, feeling like he was going to cry.

''Why should I?'' Galena asked, but she did look at him, with disappointment. ''After you yelled at me and so on?''

''I'm so sorry for yelling at you.'' Dingo said, crying a bit.

''You should be.'' Galena said. ''But not completely without my friend.''

''Tayer?'' Dingo asked, raising his head. ''You just had to ask for it!''

Tayer came out of the bush. Galena's disappointed face turned into astonishment and happiness.

''Tayer!'' Galena said, nuzzling her friend as they laughed.

''Galena!'' Tayer said. ''It's wonderful to see you!''

''Same here!'' Galena said. ''And I can thank to my dad as well!''

''You're welcome.'' Dingo said. ''Tayer's not the one to blame.''

''You finally realized that, didn't you?'' Galena asked him.

''I did.'' Dingo said. ''Now we must head back home. There's something very important going to happen.''

''Okay.'' Harath said. ''Let's go then!''

Dingo, Tayer, Galena, Kassan and Harath ran out of the forest and set off to reach Nome. Dingo and Tayer told them who they were going to visit and why.

The triplets found that idea great. Even they disliked Shira, they knew that Tayer'd be devastated if Shira'd die too early.

''Y'know Galena...'' Dingo said, changing the subject. ''When you ran away, it sadly reminded me on my sister, your aunt Aleu. But thank goodness she has returned, as much as you're going to now.''

''Don't worry, dad.'' Galena smiled to him. ''I know where I belong and I'm glad for aunt Aleu to live with us, the family.''

Dingo smiled to her as they continued running. After a while, they managed to reach Nome.

They all stood in the outskirts of the Nome, at the exact edge of the forest Aleu's pups inhabitated. Dingo howled to Nome to let them all know he's back.

But as soon as he did howl, no one did from Nome, much to their confusion. Did they all forgot about Dingo's return?

''Strange.'' Dingo said, looking towards the town. He howled once again, but then again, no reply.

''Dad, what's happening?'' Harath asked.

''I don't know.'' Dingo said. ''Come on, we better see what's going on.''

The five dogs ran towards Nome. Since Aleu's boat was on their way, they decided to ask either Aleu or Kenai why no one was howling.

''Aunt Aleu?'' Kassan asked. ''Uncle Kenai?''

There were no answers coming from the boat. If Aleu and Kenai weren't in the boat, where could have they been?

''Dingo.'' Tayer said, hearing some tapping and pawsteps. ''I hear someone.''

Dingo looked back at the boat and saw two snow geese and two polar bears coming from the boat.

''Uncle Boris?'' Dingo asked. ''Where's Aleu? Why isn't anyone responding?''

''Haven't you heard, kiddo?'' Boris asked. ''They're all gone.''

''Gone?'' Galena asked. ''Where to?''

The bigger polar bear, Luk, mumbled something to a smaller polar, Muk. They were both surprised that Galena was there. Boris turned to them to ask them what he had said.

''He says that he's surprised to see Dingo's daughter with you.'' Muk translated to them. ''As much as I am!''

''Yeah!'' Stella said, surprised. ''How's she with you?''

''What do you mean?'' Dingo asked.

''You weren't in the town, were you?'' Stella asked again.

''No?'' Dingo asked. ''Why?''

''A wild wolf came to the town.'' Boris said. ''Aleu's pups captured him and brought him to your dad. He told them that your daughter has been captured by Shira!''

Dingo gasped in shock and awe upon hearing that. The wolf had come to the town and lied to everyone that Galena's with Shira!

Luk mumbled something again, this time in sadness. Muk translated it to Boris, saying: ''Luk says that every dog from Nome has left to face her off.''

''That explains why no one replied to me!'' Dingo exclaimed. ''Does that mean we're all alone in the town?''

''Actually, no.'' Boris remembered. ''Three of them are in the boiler room, waiting for you, kiddo.''

''Which ones, uncle Boris?'' Dingo asked.

''Those three friends of your dad's enemy.'' Boris replied.

''Friends of my dad's enemy...'' Dingo said. Then he remembered. ''My mentor! Nikki, Kaltag and Star must be in there!''

''Right. These three!'' Boris exclaimed.

''Thanks a lot!'' Dingo thanked to him, setting off further. ''Come on, you four!''

Dingo ran towards the boiler room, being followed by Galena, Kassan, Harath and Tayer. In the no time, they reached the boiler room.

Dingo entered first, asking: ''Anyone home?''

His question was answred as the three dogs stirred in the shadows. The reddish-yellow one, asked: ''Dingo?''

''Sir!'' Dingo said, relieved to see his mentor. ''I'm glad to see you here!''

''So am I too!'' Star yelled. ''Come on! Let's go fight them!''

''Hang on!'' Dingo said. ''Can I know why three of you are left behind first?''

''Your dad wanted us to stay behind.'' Nikki said. ''Now since you're back, we should go!''

''But wait...'' Kaltag remembered. ''Dingo, what's with your pups?''

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. He turned to the doors and said. ''Come in!''

Kassan, Harath and Tayer entered the boiler room. When they saw Tayer coming in, they sure were surprised about it.

''Wait a second...'' Nikki said. ''Why's he here? I thought you banished him!''

''I did, but Tayer's not the one to blame.'' Dingo said, defending Tayer.

''Guys, let's go then!'' Star said impatiently. ''Dingo's daughter is in trouble!''

''Am I?'' Galena asked, entering the boiler room. Nikki, Kaltag and Star gasped in surprise upon seeing her.

''Dingo! Your daughter!'' Kaltag said. ''She's here!''

''I know!'' Dingo said. ''That wolf told you she was captured, but she wasn't!''

''Shall we go now?'' Star asked once again.

''Wait!'' Tayer begged, as the three elder dogs were leaving the boiler room. ''I just want to know one last thing.''

''Sir.'' Dingo called Kaltag.

''What is it, kid?'' Kaltag asked Tayer.

''Sir, you were friends of my dad, weren't you?'' Tayer asked.

''Yes, we were.'' Nikki growled. ''Why?''

''Is... is the story of the lost medicine Balto told me as same as yours?'' Tayer asked.

''It is.'' Star said. ''But kid, why're you asking this?''

''Because he thinks that his mom can turn to the good side.'' Dingo said. ''And his siblings.''

''How?'' Kaltag asked.

''My mom says that she wants the eye-witnesses.'' Tayer said. ''You were there, weren't you?''

''We were.'' Star said.

''Perfect! I need you then!'' Tayer exclaimed.

''But kid.'' Nikki said. ''You didn't tell us how can your family turn good.''

''Right.'' Tayer said. ''Lemme tell you the story of my mom before she met my dad...''

After a while, Tayer finished narrating the story of his mother and her deceased owner Sean. Nikki, Kaltag and Star looked at each other in surprise.

''Are you sure about this?'' Kaltag asked Tayer one last time.

''I am!'' Tayer said.

''Is that all you need?'' Star asked, running out of patience.

''It is.'' Tayer confirmed.

''Let's go then!'' Dingo said, being followed by Galena, Kassan, Harath, Tayer, Nikki, Kaltag and Star. Soon enough, they managed to reach the place from where everyone else set off on a journey to face off Shira.

Dingo sniffed the scent, but he had some problems with it as he almost froze last night. He closed his eyes and said: ''Please help me. I want to end the fight once and for all with this!''

Dingo opened his eyes and saw a great white wolf in a distance. He blinked and the wolf disappeared. But when he did, he was able to sniff the scents better.

''Thank you, grandma...'' Dingo thought to himself. ''Come on! Let's finish the fight!''

''Once and for all!'' Tayer exclaimed. The remaining dogs began running and following the scents, thus leaving Nome without any dogs.

Meanwhile, back at Balto and every other dog...

They were all led by a wolf that was hired by Shira. During their journey, the wolf was chuckling all way long. Kodi and Yukon were furious about it.

''Don't let me smack you one more time!'' Yukon yelled at him.

''Go ahead!'' The wolf said. ''Then you'll have to find Shira alone!''

''Yukon! Calm down!'' Balto told him. ''Leave it for later when we arrive!''

Yukon reluctantly agreed and let the wolf laugh. The deeper they were heading into, more anxious they were.

''There's something suspicious about that wolf.'' Kenai whispered to Balto.

''Like what?'' Balto whispered back.

''He is taking us to Shira.'' Kenai whispered. ''But I think that there's something in-between him and Shira.''

''Like what?'' Aleu asked.

''Not sure.'' Kenai answered.

Soon enough, the company led by the laughing wolf reached the rocky area. Soon enough, more wolves, similar to the one who led the dogs, appeared.

''You're back!'' One other wolf said. ''Shira's gonna be so happy!''

''Well, he is taking us there.'' Balto said. ''But I also believe that something doesn't feel right.''

More wolves appeared. Some dogs started to show fear, but most of them showed courage, as they believed that there were more dogs than the wolves.

Then they reached a large clearing, with some cliffs on the opposite side of the entrance. Now there were all the wolves there, watching them menacingly.

And then, she showed up, Shira. Just behind her, Sarah, Taiga and much to their surprise, Rodney was there, who seemed to be well.

''At last, Balto.'' Shira said. ''The villain of Nome and the hero-killer.''

''Shira...'' Balto growled. ''This is madness!''

''Oh is it?'' Shira asked. ''You're so fortunate enough that my son Rodney is still alive.''

''Shira.'' Dana said, coming out of the crowd. ''Please give me back my daughter Galena.''

''So you must be Dana, right?'' Shira smiled viciously. ''Galena's mother?''

''Yes.'' Dana said.

Shira started laughing viciously. The dogs started looking at each other in confusion. Balto, Jenna, Dana and the others felt like something was not right.

''What's so funny?!'' Balto asked angrily.

''You have fallen for it!'' Shira yelled in glee.

''WHAT?!'' Balto yelled in anger. ''Where's my grand-daughter?!''

''I have fooled you!'' Shira said. ''We did see her, but we failed to capture her! However, it seemed too good to be true in the end.''

Balto growled in anger and fear. He was about to tell the others to get out of there. Unfortunately, the wolves blocked their only escape.

''It all ends here, Balto!'' Shira hissed. ''Once and for all!''

The dogs were surrounded by the wolves, Shira and her pups. All that was left for them was to stand their ground, hoping to win.

''Stay together!'' Balto yelled. ''Don't let them isolate you!''

For the moment, everyone stopped and went silent...

Suddenly...

''NOW!'' Shira yelled, starting the assault.

The wolves and the dogs began battling each other fiercely. The stronger dogs did well in the battle while the weaker one stood near the stronger one.

The wolves were no match to Yukon, as he managed to fight the well off one by one. But more he fought, more came.

Alice was trying not to get herself hurt. She did manage to fend off one attacker. But she was attacked by the other one.

''Get away from her, you fleabag!'' A scream was heard, getting the wolf's attention. He was rammed by a plump gray male husky and he yelped in pain.

''Nice one, Ralph!'' Kirby commented from the side, battling the wolf.

''Thanks!'' Ralph replied. ''Alice, you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' Alice said, getting up. ''Thank you, Ralph.''

Max was fighting the wolves well. Even he never accompanied Balto before, he was sure one strong fighter.

''Max! You may seem old!'' Molly commented. ''But not weak!''

''Thanks, honey!'' Max replied.

Balto's grandpups were fighting the attackers well. Aleu's pups got handy in it thanks to their wild instict. Even Kenai did it well.

Then, Shira's pups attacked as well. Rodney got into the fierce battle with Nova, but Nova was holding off well.

Taiga and Sarah attacked Tundra and Amber, but eventhough the two cousins were busy, they managed to react just in time to fend them off.

Balto was doing his best to not get himself exposed to Shira. But then, a wolf attacked Jenna! Knowing that Jenna was his love, he attacked the wolf.

But as soon as the wolf retreated, Balto realized it was a big mistake. He had no choice but to save Jenna.

Balto felt, at that exact same moment, that someone grabbed him by his neck scruff. It was Shira! Although she was younger than him, she was pretty strong.

''AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!'' Balto yelled while being thrown to the cliffs. He managed to grab the edge.

''BALTO!'' The dogs yelled, trying to save him, but they were prevented by their opponents. Shira made her progress to Balto.

Balto looked down the cliff and saw stalagmites peeking from the snow. If Shira was going to throw him down, he was going to be done for.

''Shira, please.'' Balto begged her. ''You don't have to do this!''

''Did you say the same to my mate?!'' Shira asked. ''It's too late for it!''

Shira bared her claws out of her paws and was ready to finish off the task her mate was going to do.

But then...

''MOM! NOOOO!'' A yelling was heard from the distance. Shira, Balto, the wolves and everyone else looked at the entrance.

They saw Tayer, Dingo, his pups, Nikki, Kaltag and Star running in. Dana was out of herself to see all three of her pups together.

''TAYER?!'' Shira asked in anger. ''What do you think you're doing?!''

''Mom! Don't do this!'' Tayer told her. ''You don't want to do it!''

''I told you not to bother me again!'' Shira said. ''Now let me finish this!''

''Shira!'' Dingo yelled to her. ''Do you really want to do it?!''

''He killed my mate!'' Shira said. ''And the hero of Nome!''

''LADY!'' Kaltag said. ''You don't want to do it, do you?!''

''Who're you to ask?'' Shira asked him in impatience.

''I and these two of my friends were the friends of your mate!'' Kaltag said.

''And?'' Shira asked.

''Mom.'' Tayer said in a calmer tone. ''Please listen to me. You have to trust them!''

''Why should I?'' Shira asked, angrier as her son sounded like commanding her.

''Lady, it seems that you didn't spend your whole life in the wild, am I right?'' Star asked.

Shira's eyes widened in confusion. Where was this going to lead to?

''No.'' Shira said. ''I used to to have the owner.''

''Sean was his name, wasn't it?'' Nikki asked.

Upon mentioning Sean, Shira looked at them with astonishment. What did Sean have with all of this?

''Mom.'' Tayer asked his mother. ''That night when Sean did, you were horrifyed, weren't you?''

Shira looked at her son. Her look on the face seemed like as if she was going to burst into tears.

''I was...'' Shira muttered.

''Mom, please tell to dad's friends the story you used to tell to my, Rondey, Taiga and Sarah.'' Tayer said.

Knowing that Sean was going to have something with all this, Shira started: ''Steele told me that when you were so close to Nome, Balto ambushed Steele and his team, leaving him in exile and threatened all of the dogs of Nome to hail you as a hero and Steele as a villain.''

''Lady.'' Kaltag said in a calm voice. ''That story is a lie!''

''How do you know?!'' Shira asked him. Her voice seemed rather as if she was going to cry than go berserk.

''Because I, Kaltag.'' Kaltag said, looking at his friends. ''And my friends Star and Nikki. We're the one who was what really happened.''

''You're the eye-witnesses?'' Shira asked.

''We are.'' Kaltag said. ''Now listen to me very carefully.''

Taiga, Sarah and Rodney came to their mother upon hearing that the true story was going to emerge.

''When we were stranded in the snow, Balto found us later.'' Kaltag started remembering. ''But Steele didn't want him to help us. He tried to kill him, but he fell down the cliff. What we didn't know was that he managed to survive...

...the next thing he was going to do was that he tried to prevent us from bringing the medicine. He wanted to leave the children die! But we returned thanks to Balto's wolf heritage.''

Shira looked at him with her jaw dropped and eyes widened in shock and horror. She couldn't believe what she had heard right now.

''Steele?!'' Shira asked. ''Steele... he wanted to leave the children die?!''

''Yes.'' Nikki said.

Shira looked at everyone, then at Balto, who was hanging on the cliff, then at her pups. The next thing that happened was that Shira started to tremble. Then she started crying hard.

''Mom?'' Taiga asked. ''Mom! What's wrong?!''

''This is not happening...!'' Shira cried. ''It was all a lie...!''

''Mom?'' Tayer asked.

''Your dad lied to me!'' Shira yelled with the tears strolling down her face. ''How could he do that?!''

''How he could lie to us?'' Sarah and Rodney asked.

''Not only that!'' Shira cried. ''How he could let the poor children die!?''

''His ego got the best of him.'' Star said.

''Shira, is everything alright?'' Jenna asked her, sounding like as if she was her sister.

''I can't believe that I was trying to kill Balto...!'' Shira said. ''Steele was the villain...!''

''Mom, do you understand now?'' Tayer asked her.

Shira looked at her son whom she despised all her life. She realized that Tayer was trying to let her live despite being so mean to him.

''I... I do... now...'' Shira cried. Then she nuzzled her youngest son, showing him some mother love for the first time. ''Tayer... I'm so... so sorry...''

''It's okay, mom.'' Tayer said.

''Shira, why the sudden change of heart?'' Balto asked.

''Ever since Sean died, I was traumatised.'' Shira said. ''The medicine could have saved him, but he never received it. I just get horrified when children die!''

''Do you understand now?'' Balto asked her the same question Tayer had.

Shira looked at Balto with the teary eyes. She approached him and instead of throwing him to his death, she grabbed him by his neck scruff and helped him up.

''You do understand, don't you?'' Balto asked her.

''Yes.'' Shira said. But as she was about to say...

''Shira!'' The lead wolf asked. ''Are we going to finish the fight?!''

Shira looked towards the wolves she had teamed up with in order to kill Balto. But upon realizing the truth, she just said: ''No.''

The wolf leader looked at her in confusion and said: ''But... but...''

''I said no!'' Shira told him. ''Because there's no need for it.''

The wolves found that offensive. She asked them to help her, now she switched sides. They started to slowly and menacingly approach her and the others.

''Get away from us!'' Shira hissed at them.

''No.'' The wolves said. ''You betrayed us, now we shall deal with you and the others!''

However, Sarah hissed at the wolf, saying: ''Stay back from my mother!''

The wolf swiped at Sarah, but missed her thanks to her quick reflex. But three wolves started walking towards her, Taiga and Rodney. Now no one was standing on Shira's way.

But then, a dark gray husky, wearing a red collar, jumped in-between and growled at the wolf. Yukon and Yin were surprised that Yang stood up to the wolves. Shira was also surprised.

''Stay back from her.'' Yang hissed at the wolf.

''Out of my way!'' The wolf growled at him.

Yang refused to move, causing the wolf to swipe him in the face. Yang yelped in pain, yet he refused to get out of the wolf's way.

As for the other dogs, they were being circled by the hostile wolves. Even the dogs fought well, there were far more wolves.

But then...

''Dad!'' Denahi called his father, noticing someone moving in the forest out there.

''Not now, Denahi!'' Kenai said, trying to fend off the hostile wolf.

''No, dad, look!'' Aki called him, seeing the other figure moving. ''I think Denahi saw a caribou!''

''What?'' Kenai and Aleu asked. They looked in the same direction their sons did. True to Aki and Denahi's words, two more caribous ran past that direction.

''Does that mean...?'' Naia asked, remembering the caribous.

But before she even managed to continue, more wolves appeared, but these wolves attacked the ones who had circled the dogs.

Aleu and Kenai recognized these wolves. It was their former wolf pack, who came to rescue their friends!

''Our former pack!'' Kenai yelled in surprise.

But more wolves appeared from the other side, also attacking the hostile wolves. They were led by a scarred white wolf-dog, black wolf and white malamute. There were also some younger black, gray and white wolf-dogs Dingo recognized them.

''The Outsiders!'' Dana said, noticing their rescuers.

The wolves realized that they were being outnumbered by the dogs' allies. All they had to do now was to run away!

''Retreat!'' The wolf leader screamed, facing the defeat.

And of course, the hostile wolves ran for their lives, thus leaving two wolf packs and the dogs on the clearing.

''Forrest!'' Dana said, relieved that they had been rescued. ''How did you know we were in danger?''

''As the member of Outsiders' wolf pack, we followed these wolves.'' Forrest said. ''They were led by Shira, am I right?''

''Yes.'' Dingo said.

''Speaking of Shira, where's she?'' Angel asked, preparing to the new fight.

''She's there.'' Dingo said, looking at her. ''But don't attack her.''

''How come?'' Winter asked.

''She finally found out the truth.'' Dana said proudly. ''We're taking her and her kids home.''

''Right, if you say so.'' Forrest nodded.

''I see that you and Angel did settle up the family, right?'' Dingo asked Forrest, winking to him.

''Of course.'' Angel chuckled. Then she met her pups with Dingo and Dana.

In the meantime, Aleu and Kenai were so grateful to their friends of the former pack.

''It seems that we came in the nick of the time.'' Kalhi said, looking that everyone was doing well.

''Just like that.'' Kenai snickered.

''I suppose the fight is over.'' The gray, blue-eyed wolf, Haron, commented.

''As you may see, yes.'' Aleu nodded to him.

''How come you guys know that we were here and so on?'' Kenai asked.

''We came across this other pack recently.'' Kalhi said, looking at the Outsiders. ''They told us what kind of trouble was going on so we joined forces to stop Shira.''

''No need to now.'' Aleu said. ''She knows the truth and she had a change of heart.''

''Alright then.'' Haron said, a bit disappointed that the battle was no more.

In the meantime, again, Balto, Jenna and some others were looking at Shira and at her pups, excluding Tayer.

''Mom, I hope that you know the true story.'' Tayer said.

''I do, sweetheart.'' Shira said, calmed down and sounding warm, although she was still trembling in sadness.

''I think Tayer's right, you guys.'' Taiga said, finally being nice to her younger brother.

''You don't think that, Taiga.'' Sarah corrected her, also being nice to him. ''He IS right.''

''Rodney?'' Tayer asked his brother, who got hit in his head recently unintentionally by Tayer. ''I'm sorry for that impact.''

''Don't be.'' Rodney said, also being nice to his younger brother. ''I know that you tried to prevent to prevent me in doing evil things.''

''Shira.'' Balto said, getting her attention. ''Are you doing well now?''

''Yes.'' Shira said, not trembling anymore. ''Why?''

''Shira, come with us to Nome.'' Jenna said.

''No, I don't think I have deserved it at all.'' Shira said. ''Tayer did, as Rodney, Taiga and Sarah, but no me.''

''Shira, I think you should.'' Dingo convinced him. ''You know the truth, and we can hope for a better tomorrow for you.''

Shira tried to refuse once more, but since the other dogs started showing pity rather an anger towards her, she raised her head saying: ''If you insist, then I'm coming!''

''Good!'' Balto exclaimed. ''Follow us.''

Shira, Rodney, Taiga and Sarah started following the group of the dogs. Aleu's former wolf pack and the Outsiders bid farewell to them and to each other and headed into different directions.

After a few hours, the sun was rising on the east. The dogs were just above Nome. Shira looked at the town, being unsure to live there.

''Are there any stray dogs in there?'' Shira asked.

''There might be some.'' Balto said. ''But soon or later they get adopted.''

''Is there any chance for my pups to be adopted?'' Shira asked for her pups.

''Mom, I live with Dingo's owner.'' Tayer said, showing her his brown sled collar. ''I'm a sled-dog!''

''You are?'' Shira asked, impressed with her son. She bit her tongue, not wanting to mention her mate ever again after hearing a horrifying truth. ''Tayer, that's wonderful!''

''Thanks, mom.'' Tayer said, being nuzzled by Shira again.

''Your other pups will be adopted in no time, trust me.'' Jenna said. ''And I hope you will too.''

''Yeah, hopefully.'' Shira nodded. ''Here it is, my new life.''

The dogs smiled upon that and they entered Nome, with each of them heading to their homes while Shira and her other three pups remained on the street. They hoped that they'll be up for an adoption soon or later.

Later, the next day...

Balto got out of his house, heading to Jenna's, thinking about how Shira managed to switch sides the day before. He and Jenna were going to see Shira.

Sure enough, Jenna was already outside and when Balto approached, they decided to go visit their new friend.

''What do you think?'' Jenna asked him. ''What're the chances of them being adopted?''

''Not sure.'' Balto admitted. ''But I suppose that some of them were adopted, I guess.''

When they reached the part where Shira and her pups were, there was nowhere to be seen, indicating some kind of change.

''Does that mean?'' Balto asked. ''That they had luck?''

''I guess so.'' Jenna said, looking in the distance.

Balto also looked in the distance and saw Shira coming. She was wearing a blue collar around her. That'd mean she was adopted!

''Hey there.'' Shira greeted them.

''Hey, Shira.'' Jenna greeted her. ''You've been adopted, haven't you?''

''I am!'' Shira said, smiling proudly. ''I can say the same for Rodney, Taiga and Sarah.''

''That's nice to know.'' Balto told her.

Shira nodded and then yawned, as if she was only getting used to her new owner or she didn't get enough sleep due to excitement.

''Slept well, Shira?'' Jenna asked.

''Sadly, no.'' Shira complained.

''How come?'' Balto asked.

''I saw... him.'' Shira cringed. ''Steele.''

Balto and Jenna looked at each other with some kind of disappointment. Even there was no one to harm them anymore, there were some small issues.

''He's furious at me.'' Shira said. ''He says that I failed the mission... to kill you, Balto.''

''Shira, look at me.'' Balto said. ''It's fine. He might be furious at you in dreams, but it's not you to blame.''

''Then who it is?'' Shira asked.

''Steele.'' Balto and Jenna said at the same time. ''The truth of the lost medicine might destroy him.''

''Thanks for the tip.'' Shira nodded.

''Come on, Shira.'' Balto said, heading to the post office. ''Tayer's going to deliver mail.''

''Ohhh, nice!'' Shira said, following Balto and Jenna. ''Can't wait to see him as a sled-dog at once!''

Balto, Jenna and Shira headed to the post office and saw Dingo's team, including Tayer, getting prepared for the delivery up ahead.

''Hey, mom.'' Tayer greeted to his mom. ''Came to see me in the team?''

''Definitely.'' Shira smiled to him. ''I wish you luck, my dear!''

''Thanks, mom!'' Tayer said. Then he and the other dogs began mushing to White Mountain.

''Did we miss something?'' Sarah asked, coming with Rodney and Taiga.

''Tayer has just left for White Mountain.'' Shira informed them.

''Nice.'' Taiga commented. ''Ever since we got adopted, it's kinda hard to get used to the new environment.''

''I know.'' Shira said. ''At least we're all safe here now.''

''True.'' Rodney added.

Soon enough, the sled teams of Nome entered the championship. As expected, Kodi and Dingo's teams were good enough to both reach the finale.

On the day when the finalists were going to finish the final race in Nome, everyone was expecting the teams to win the race.

''Who do you cheer for?'' Shira asked curiously.

''Since Kodi and Dingo are both our sons...'' Balto said. ''Let's say we cheer for both equal.''

''Okay.'' Shira said. ''I don't want to be rude, but I support Dingo's team more because of Tayer... I hope you don't mind...''

''Of course we don't!'' Jenna smiled. ''But if someone gets attacked, then it's serious.''

''Jenna, Balto.'' Shira called them. ''Thank you for the tip.''

''Which one would it be?'' Balto asked.

''Steele's not bothering me anymore.'' Shira said. ''Last time he did, I yelled at him how he could leave the children to die. Then he disappeared.''

''Well, that's good to know.'' Jenna said.

''Sure is.'' Shira said.

The flares, one by one, kept popping in the sky, raising the level of excitement to everyone more and more. Then, the teams showed up in the Main Street.

''We can do this!'' Ralph yelled, hoping for another victory.

''Come on, guys!'' Kodi encouraged them.

''Almost there!'' Dingo yelled, being tied with Kodi's team.

''Dingo, we can make it!'' Tayer said, running behind Dingo.

Dingo used the last opportunity to speed up against Kodi's team and succeeded. Dingo's team managed to cross the finish line first.

''YES!'' Dingo said, collapsing on the floor. ''We... won...!''

''Nice work... Dingo...!'' Kodi congratulated to him, collapsing to the floor among with the others.

''Well, this breaks the record of your team, Kodi.'' Balto said, coming up to his sons.

''It's okay... I don't... really... care...'' Kodi said. ''It was... for fun... after... all...''

''You bet...'' Dingo panted.

''Tayer, you did a great work!'' Shira said proudly, nuzzling him. ''You're sure a good runner!''

''Thanks... mom...!'' Tayer said.

''You know, I hope I can join the sled team.'' Rodney said, impressed with the run.

''You're not the only one, you know.'' Sarah and Taiga added.

''That's not... a problem...'' Dana panted. ''I intend... to deliver... mail for... a few... years... then I will... retire...''

''Same...'' Dusty said. ''The family... might... get bigger...''

''True...'' Kodi said, smiling to his mate.

While Kirby had no intentions for a retirement very soon, Ralph seemed so, as he after the rest was seem flirting with Alice once again.

Some time later...

The snow in Nome was falling more and more, indicating that the true winter was coming up there.

And then, from one house, a young red female husky with blue eyes and blue collar with a golden tag, Aurona, headed out of her house.

Aurona, unlike many of her cousins (with the exception of her wolf cousins of course), remained unadopted, but not stray. Like her cousin Ryan, she lived with her parents.

Aurona decided to visit either one of her sisters: Rose or Holly. Since they both lived in the same street, she decided to visit Rose first.

As she was passing by the General Store, a shopkeeper came out of the store, holding a bag of beef jerky in one hand and the ladders in the other hand.

''Hey there, girl.'' The shopkeeper said, noticing Aurona walking by. ''Would you like some beef jerky?''

Aurona walked towards the shopkeeper. Since she didn't want to do mean things, she was looking at the human with insurance.

''Don't worry.'' The shopkeeper petted her. ''It's a free bag from me. The Christmas is coming!''

Upon mentioning Christmas, Aurona looked at him with curiousity, but she decided to take the bag. Since she wasn't some big eater in the family, she decided to give it to her dad.

Aurona took the bag while the shopkeeper started decorating the Store with the Christmas decorations while singing the Christmas songs.

''I'll give this to dad first.'' Aurona thought to herself. ''Then I'll go to Rose or Holly.''

Aurona entered the house she lived in with her parents. Thunder was with his owner in the kitchen while Nunivat was sleeping near the fireplace.

''Hey, mom.'' Aurona greeted her mother, who slowly woke up.

''Hey, sweetheart.'' Nunivat greeted her. Then she noticed the bag of beef jerky in her mouth. ''Aurona? You didn't steal that, did you?''

''What? No!'' Aurona said. ''The human who owns the store gave it to me for free.''

''Are you sure?'' Nunivat asked.

''Yeah.'' Aurona said. ''He said that the Christmas is coming so he gave it to me.''

Upon mentioning Christmas, Nunivat smiled because of mentioning it and also because Aurona was sincere.

''Did I miss something?'' Thunder asked, coming in the living room.

''Not much, dad.'' Aurona said. ''The store owner gave me the bag of beef jerky, but I think you can have it.''

''No need to.'' Thunder smiled, but decided to take one piece. ''How come he gave it to you?''

''He said that the Christmas is coming.'' Aurona said. ''What's the Christmas?''

''Christmas is the most beautiful day in the year.'' Thunder commented, happy upon hearing the Christmas. ''It's the day where everyone shares their love and care for the others.''

''Cool!'' Aurona said, excited.

''I think that our other pups should know about this.'' Nunivat said, getting up and heading out. ''I'll be back soon!''

After Nunivat left the house, Aurona asked her dad: ''Dad? Why did mom get worried when I came with the bag of beef jerky?''

''Your mom is very conscientous.'' Thunder explained to her. ''She doesn't want the bad things to happen to any of us in family.''

''I understand.'' Aurona said. ''Thanks, dad.''

''You're welcome, Aurona.'' Thunder said, nuzzling his daughter.

Soon enough, Nunivat returned with Nova, Rose, Phoenix and Holly. All of them seemed to be interested about the Christmas.

''My owner said that he'd get a Christmas tree today.'' Rose said.

''Same with mine.'' Phoenix added. ''In fact, he already went to get one.

''That Christmas sounds interesting.'' Nova commented.

''Yeah.'' Holly said. ''Mom? Dad? What's a Christmas anyways?''

Nunivat and Thunder looked at each other and smiled, since they knew it was a proper moment to tell their pups about Christmas.

''Well, sit down and have some beef jerky.'' Thunder said.

''And let us tell you what the Christmas is.'' Nunivat smiled to them all.

As the pups were sitting down and eating beef jerky patiently, Nunivat and Thunder were telling them what the Christmas was.

''Sounds awesome!'' Holly said, impressed by the story. ''I can't wait for Christmas now!''

''Same!'' Rose said. ''What if we make some kind of Christmas party?''

''Yeah, why not?'' Phoenix asked. ''If the humans can celebrate, why can't we?''

''Mom, how about we all celebrate?'' Nova suggested. ''All seven of us and the whole family!''

''What do you think?'' Aurona asked.

''I like it!'' Nunivat smiled. ''We should inform the others.''

''Right.'' Thunder said. ''I'll go tell Yukon about it.''

''Sure.'' Nunivat said. ''I'll go see Aleu and Kenai and ask them if they, among with their pups will come.''

''I'll see grandpa Balto then.'' Nova said.

''I'm going to grandma Jenna if so.'' Rose added.

''Well, I'll ask aunt Saba about the party then.'' Aurona said.

''Okay.'' Phoenix said. ''I'll ask uncle Dingo if he's up for the party.''

''I'll ask uncle Kodi if he wants to celebrate.'' Holly finished.

''Okay, let's go tell them!'' Nunivat and Thunder said, leaving the house with their pups. They all went into different directions.

Later...

All seven of them returned home one by one. They all managed to tell their family about the Christmas party in the boiler room. Apparently, some other dogs were going to join the party.

''Yukon and his pups were fine with it.'' Thunder said. ''Had to explain to Yin and Yang what the Christmas is.''

''Same with Aleu and Kenai.'' Nunivat added. ''Kenai never heard of Christmas before. After that, they went to inform their pups.''

''Grandpa Balto is up for the party.'' Nova said.

''Same with grandma Jenna.'' Rose said. ''She'll be with her owners until the noon, then she'll join us later.''

''Aunt Saba's fine with that.'' Aurona said. ''She, uncle Josh and Alaska and Dakotah are coming.''

''Uncle Dingo's coming with his family.'' Phoenix said. ''I bet Galena's going to ask Tayer's family to join.''

''Uncle Kodi is coming.'' Holly added in the end. ''Same with the others in his house.''

''Great!'' Nunivat exclaimed. Then all of her pups except Aurona went home.

Few days later...

Rosy was sleeping in her bed peacefully. Then she felt that something wet was nudging her, causing Rosy to wake up.

''Jenna?'' Rosy asked, noticing that Jenna was happily waking her up. ''Morning, Jenna.''

When Rosy opened her eyes wide, she saw that Jenna was wearing a red hat with a bell on it's top and that she was waving with her tail.

''What?'' Rosy asked, but then she remembered.

''It's Christmas!'' Rosy exclaimed happily, getting up and hugging Jenna. ''Merry Christmas, Jenna!''

Jenna barked happily as Rosy was snuggling against her scarlett-red fur. Rosy ran out of her room, saying: ''Mom! Dad! It's Christmas!''

Immediately after, Rosy's parents woke up and wished the Christmas to each other, Rosy, and of course, Jenna. Jenna saw this day as one of the most beautiful ones lately.

After some family hanging out, Jenna left her house by the noon and headed to the boiler room, where she saw many dogs going there.

Soon enough, Jenna entered the boiler room and saw her friends there, wishing them Christmas. Of course, Balto was waiting there for her.

''Merry Christmas, Jenna!'' Balto said, rubbing noses with each other.

''Balto, Merry Christmas to you too!'' Jenna smiled. ''I suppose our family will arrive soon.''

Sure enough, the family and more friends started coming in. When Aleu and Kenai came with their pups, Aleu wasn't wearing her bandana, but Aki did.

''How come that Aki's wearing your bandana, Aleu?'' Balto laughed.

''He's been always trying to steal my bandana, papa.'' Aleu laughed as well. ''The first thing he saw after he was born was my bandana.''

''Awww, mom.'' Aki said, blushing about his first sight.

''Don't worry about that, sweetheart.'' Aleu said, nuzzling Aki, who lowered his head to give her bandana back.

After the whole family came, Tayer and his family came last. They found their spot to sit or to lay down near Balto's family.

''Merry Christmas, Shira.'' Dana wished her. ''How does it feel to celebrate Christmas again.''

''It's wonderful!'' Shira exclaimed. ''I had a wonderful dream! It was my owner, Sean.''

''Yeah?'' Dingo asked, interested about Sean. ''What about him?''

''He says that he's proud at me.'' Shira said with happiness. ''And the fact that I have the new owner.''

''That sounds nice.'' Kodi said.

During the day, some old friends saw each other and talked to each other while new friendships were made.

While Shira was talking to her new friends, she came across Yang, almost nose-rubbing each other. However, Yang was brave enough to ask: ''How're you doing, Shira?''

''Well, I'm fine.'' Shira blushed. ''You seem nice, what's your name?''

''The name's Yang.'' Yang introduced himself. ''How do you like here?''

''Uh-oh.'' Taiga joked, seeing Shira and Yang flirting. ''Looks like mom found a new boyfriend!''

''Boyfriend?'' Sarah asked. ''Or is it more than a boyfriend?''

''Maybe it's more.'' Rodney joked.

After saving each other from random perils, Alice and Ralph were flirting with each other. Alaska and Dakotah found in odd, but their parents didn't.

''Dad, how come you not be feeling weird about aunt Alice seeing Ralph?'' Alaska asked Josh.

''There's no need to.'' Josh smiled. ''She's old enough to choose the one she wants.''

''And not to mention it's Christmas.'' Saba added.

''Yeah.'' Dakotah said. ''And it sure is beautiful.''

Kirby looked at Ralph flriting with his new girlfriend. He was the only one who seemed to be lonely, but he didn't care.

''How does it feel to be alone, Kirby?'' Dusty asked, noticing Kirby's look.

''Lone and proud!'' Kirby joked.

''Year right.'' Kodi joked. ''We'll find a suitable girl for you, Kirby.''

''No need to!'' Kirby said, but he was sure wrong.

As for Shira's other pups, they didn't know to who to approach first. They decided to find the first ones who'd pass by.

As Taiga began searching, she came across Koda. Once their looks met, they both blushed, knowing that their communication wasn't good before.

''Hi... uh...'' Koda blushed. ''You like living here?''

''I do.'' Taiga said. ''I think you're handsome!''

''Really?'' Koda blushed again. ''I... I'm Koda!''

''Taiga's my name.'' Taiga introduced herself. ''Tell me, how is it to be a sled dog?''

Rodney used his opportunity to find a best friend. His lucky guess was none other else than Kiana! Knowing that they didn't go well at first, it was a chance to change it.

''Nice bandana you have.'' Rodney told to her, trying not to embarrass himself.

''Thank you.'' Kiana told him. ''You like the party?''

''Sure.'' Rodney said, sounding like he was going to flirt. ''My name's Rodney.''

''I'm Kiana.'' Kiana introduced herself, ready to flirt.

And at the end, Sarah decided to go for it and came across Phoenix! She didn't want to insult him or something else now.

''You look good.'' Sarah commented. ''A fine golden husky with...''

''Red ears?'' Phoenix asked, not feeling offended at all. ''Don't worry, I got it from my mom.''

''Nice.'' Sarah said. ''I'm Sarah by the way.''

''Cool.'' Phoenix said. ''And I'm Phoenix.''

Meanwhile, the older dogs were happily commenting about the party in the boiler room.

''This Christmas is fantastic!'' Yukon said. ''We should celebrate it next year!''

''I agree.'' Yin said. ''It's the first time I celebrate it and I love it!''

''We sure did manage to prepare the room for the party.'' Max said.

''And we all did well on the room.'' Molly added.

Not everyone who were in the room were canines. Boris and Stella were enjoying the party that took place in. Muk and Luk were having also some fun.

Nikki, Kaltag and Star were talking to the other dogs, such as Mel and Dipsy, how they all managed to convince Shira to good, and they sure did manage to impress them. Sylvie and Dixie enjoyed their time by gossiping as usual.

The party was going to reach its' top spot. All they waited for was for Balto to tell them something awesome or so. But Balto was nowhere to be seen?

''Now where did Balto go?'' Boris asked, looking across the room.

Meanwhile, outside...

Balto was looking at the hills above Nome, seeing Aurora Borealis shining and seeing five canines smiling at him. Balto knew who they were.

''Congratulations, Balto.'' Beringo wished him. ''You've succeeded in everything.''

''It was worth it, dad.'' Balto said. ''Did the peace come at last now?''

''It did.'' Aurora said. ''No one will ever bother you again.''

''That sounds good.'' Balto said.

''Balto, tell to Josh and Kenai that we're greeting them.'' Juneau and Eyak said at the same time.

''Don't worry, I will.'' Balto agreed.

The five canines were walking back towards the Lights, but not before Aniu said: ''Farewell, Balto. I hope that we'll see you again.''

The five canines ascended into the sky and disappeared. Balto watched in the sky and muttered: ''I hope so too.''

''Grandpa Balto!'' Amber called him, running. ''There you are!''

''Did I miss something, Amber?'' Balto asked, feeling that something went out of his paws.

''Not yet!'' Amber said, pointing at the boiler room. ''Come on, everyone's waiting for you!''

''Coming!'' Balto said, running with his granddaughter, still wealthy despite the ages he was in. Finally, he joined back the party and they all had the most beautiful Christmas ever!

Soon enough, the Christmas itself was over with a great party in the boiler room.

After that, some news came and happened as well.

Shira and Yang started dating each oher. Shira knew that Yang really loved her, not used her for his own purposes like Steele did.

Rodney, Taiga and Sarah were a bit unsure about their mother dating a new boyfriend, but Tayer was okay with all that.

Tayer and Galena started dating each other as well. Seeing how their younger brother does it without any problem, they tried to do the same with their new friends.

Rodney was always shy while dating Kiana, but she knew that and told him to relax and to talk about their interests. Her purple bandana fancied him the most.

Taiga was dating Koda. She was also shy with him, but Koda was also shy as well. However, she liked his running skills, telling him that he should be a sled-dog, but Koda said that there's no need for.

Sarah had better times just like Tayer, but she was dating Phoenix and also felt shy whenever she was dating him. Phoenix started telling her some stuff that sparked her interest very quickly.

Although Galena and Tayer were dating each other, they knew that they were still too young to settle down their family. They decided to delay it for the next year or the year after.

On the other hand, Yang and Shira were old enough to settle down their family. Yukon, Yin and their pups wished him luck on his romantic night with Shira.

They weren't the only one who were dating each other. After being reluctant at first, Josh headed to Kodi's team and wished Ralph all the best for his romantic night with Josh's sister Alice.

Saba, Dakotah and Alaska wished luck to Alice, who was all nervous, yet excited for her romantic night. Saba was happy to see Josh accepting Ralph as his new brother-in-law.

As for Aleu's pups, Tundra, Akiak, Denahi and Naia, the lonely wolves heard about the most recent battle in the wild of Nome. They decided to see if they could join their pack.

Much to their fortune, the pups accepted them in the wolf pack. All of them seemed kind-hearted and good-natured. Even Aleu and Kenai agreed.

Naia met a young black wolf who came along with some other. They started flirting with each other. Her siblings were fine with that after all.

Aleu and Kenai always set out on a journey once on a year to visit their former pack here and there. They were happy with the fact their pups' pack was getting bigger and bigger.

Soon enough, Yang and Shira became the parents of the triplets. The black female one with eye-patches was called Shen, just like Yang's deceased mother. The other one, dark-gray female, was called Atta and the youngest one, sliver male, who had the same face as Yang, was called Ian.

Shira's pups accepted their new step-siblings as the family. They also saw Yang as their father figure from now on.

Ralph and Alice became parents at the same time or perhaps a bit later. They were the parents of five pups, two of them being red and the other three being gray.

In 1932. some new stuff had happened. Jenna's old friends and Josh's parents, Buck and Kara, among with his oldest sister once again returned to Nome. This time Abby was moving in, as her owner had not enough money for the expenses he had paid in Anchorage. It was the last time they saw Buck and Kara in Nome.

At the same time, Balto and his family set off to the forest outside, only to see his parents and siblings coming there again.

Aniu recalled herself the events Balto had experienced during all these years are, reminding them the good, the bad and the ugly sides of them, but mostly good.

After all of that, Balto and Aniu had a passionate embrace with each other, knowing that he had managed to succeed in many things for good.

Balto did the same things with his father and with his siblings. Juneau and Eyak did the same thing with Kenai and Josh respectfully.

After that, Balto's paents and siblings walked into the snow and thus they had never been seen again, but it was alright right now.

Also that same year, Galena and Tayer, among with Tayer's siblings and their friends respectfully, had their romantic night, with each male surprising their female partners.

Two months later, Galena and Tayer had finally settled down their family. They had four beautiful pups. The oldest one, dark-red male, was called Sean, whom Shira immediately beloved. The light-red female was called Imela. The black male next to her was called Brook, and the dark-red female with dark-red eyepatches was called Aria.

With Koda and Taiga having five pups, Rodney and Kiana having four pups and with Phoenix and Sarah having six pups, that meant that Balto and Jenna, among with Max and Molly finally became great-grandparents!

The next year, in 1933, it also had some big events up ahead, starting with the fact that Rose visited her elderly grandmother. Much to Rose's surprise, she inherited her grandmother's bandana!

As for the mail delivery and the championships, Dingo's team won the cups in 1931 and 1932. The cup for 1933 came to Kodi's team at last. Everyone was alright with that.

In 1933, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph retired from the mail delivery as there were many reasons for such events. Same thing happened with Dingo, Dana, Fiona, Rico and Vincent, leaving Tayer alone.

Kodi and Dusty were expecting their second litter, Kirby started Abby. At first, he was reluctant, claiming he was one proud bachelor, but as his friends ''pressured'' him more, he decided to go out with Abby.

While it didn't go as he expected, he was surprised that she gave him nose rub on thier first date. Ovet the time, the two started getting on well. Soon enough, it was their time to settle down family.

Josh didn't show the reluctance this time. It wasn't the fact that he found that pairing weird, but because she was older and could choose anyone.

Kodi's sled team had some new members. Tenana and Ryan inherited their parents and Rodney and Taiga took their places where Kirby and Ralph had been.

In Dingo's team, Kassan and Harath inherited their parents, while Sarah joined in the team as well. Shira looked at them with a big proud look on her face.

Dingo and Dana were also expecting their second litter too. However, Kodi and Dingo weren't the only one who were going to have the second litter!

That's right! Aleu, Yukon, Saba and Nunivat were also going to have the second litters in 1933. And as for them, something big was going to happen as well!

Saba and Josh were the first ones who became the parents of the second litters. Since all pups were red-white or red-pink, they knew what names'd fit them.

The oldest male, red-pink one, was called Eyak. Next to him, his younger red-white brother was called Buck II and the female, red-pink one, was called Kara II. The youngest one, red-white male, was called Arcturus.

Yukon and Yin were the second one to become the parents. This time they had four pups.

Kodi and Dusty also had five pups. Surprisingly, all of them had the same colors as their parents had while the youngest one, gray female, looked familiar.

The oldest one, grayish-brown male, was, of course, named Balto II. Red female next to him was Jenna II, dark-brown male next to her Max II and the gray female next to him Molly II. The last puppy was called Aurora II.

Nunivat and Thunder were the next one to become parents. This time they had less pups, only three of them.

Aleu and Kenai were after them, having five pups too! The oldest male, also dull-gray like Denahi, was called Nava II. Next to her was light-brown female. She was named Sena, in honor of Kenai's mother. Next to her was a beautiful sliver female puppy who had brown ears and brown ''peak'' on her tail. She was named Halin. The other two, white one, was called Aniu II and the gray one was Beringo II.

At last, Dingo and Dana had four pups. Two of them were white, reminding Dingo on his grandmother who had given him strength long ago.

In 1936, despite their elder age (being 10 years old), Balto's pups felt like having third litters. Much to their happiness, they had.

Yukon and Yin had five pups this time, Nunivat and Thunder six, Aleu and Kenai also six, Dingo and Dana four, Saba and Josh five and at last Kodi and Dusty four.

Out of all the litters mentioned, Aleu and Kenai had two pups looking different. Instead of being wolf-looking, they were looking like huskies! The female looking husky was called Juneau II while her husky looking brother was called Antares.

Much to everyone's suprise, Juneau II and Antares were adopted by the humans! Even being somewhat different that their siblings, they were respected by them.

The other couples mentioned before had at least one more litter of pups, and most of these were adopted, if not, remained with their parents.

As Juneau II was husky looking, she was fortunate enough to inherit her mother's light-blue bandana!

Everything seemed well in the end. New families, new couples, new names... everything felt absolutely new!

Many, many times later...

It was December 2016. The town of Nome was a bit bigger than it used to be and also looked modernized, but all in all, it remained more or less the same.

Just then, an airplane landed at the Nome Airport. Despite the cold and the winter around this time, people who were exiting the plane seemed to be quite fine with that.

After some check-up, baggage claimings and some other long proceedures, the people started exiting the airport. Out of all of them, the most interesting ones seemed the group of four young people.

The four of them looked differently and even each of them had a dog on their leashes, each of them looking differently.

''At last!'' The tall young man exclaimed first, holding a young female Swiss shepherd on a leash. ''In Nome with my friends!''

''Dan.'' The younger one, yet tell one said, noticing his accent, holding a female Karst shepherd on his leash. ''You're saying ''friends'' with German accent again.''

''Right, sorry, Niko.'' Dan said, frowning upon his German accent.

''Who'd say the winter here'd look so awesome?!'' A young girl, and the only one among with them said with an Australian accent. She had a young female border collie on her leash.

''More awesome that in Alps, Holly.'' Niko said, reminding him on the Alps' winter every year.

''This just looks plain perfect!'' The last one among with them, having a male Dalmatian on his leash, said. ''I've always wanted to be with my friends here!''

''You got your wish came true, Ryan.'' Holly told him.

''Thanks, Holly.'' Ryan nodded to her thankfully.

As they walked in the town, a tourist guide came and greeted them. He led them to their hotel. Despite the 2010s, cars and other vehicles seemed as if they weren't in this town at all.

AS they reached the hotel, the tourist guide told them that they don't need to have dogs leashed as the cars are very rare in Nome.

Dan, Niko, Holly and Ryan agreed and unleashed their dogs, but not before booking in their room. After that, their dogs got out to have some free time.

''Ooooohh! I love snow! This is awesome!'' The playful Swiss shepherd exclaimed.

''I see.'' The older Karst shepherd smiled to her. ''Do you spend every Christmas on snow, Roxie?''

''Sadly, no.'' Roxie frowned. ''But my owner takes me to the nearest village where it snows every winter.''

''At least you go to snow every winter.'' A border collie commented. ''Down there in Australia there's no snow at all!''

''Ahhh.'' Lady said, feeling bad for a young friend. ''That's a pity, Cory.''

''Yeah.'' Cory added. ''Hopefully I'll get used to it.''

''I hope so too.'' The Dalmatian spoke at last. ''Even I live down in Pennsylvania, the snow is falling harder there than here as I heard.''

''How do you feel about the blizzards, Ryan?'' Roxie asked.

''Even they can be real bummer, I'm used to it.'' Ryan added proudly.

The four dogs continued walking by themselves around the town. Then they came across the young scarlett red female husky. She was wearing an orange bandana!

''Oh, hi there!'' The young husky greeted them. ''Are you new here?''

''Well, sure.'' Cory said. ''You're from here, aren't you?''

''Correct.'' The young husky smiled. ''How do you like it here?''

''Reminds me on the village where I live.'' Lady said, looking around. ''I love it! What's your name, by the way?''

''Oh, I'm Aurona.'' The red husky introduced himself. ''Or fully named Aurona VII.''

''Awesome!'' Ryak barked happily. ''Your name sure fits you!''

''You have a nice bandana.'' Roxie said, looking at her orange bandana.

''Thank you.'' Aurona said. ''I wanna tell you something, but I'd like to meet you first.''

Thus Roxie, Lady, Cory and Ryan introduced themselves to their new friend. The four friends felt sympathy to Aurona VII.

''Now what is it that you wanted to tell us?'' Lady asked.

''It's about this bandana.'' Aurona said, looking at her bandana. ''Has any of you heard the story of Balto?''

The four friends looked at each other puzzled, but then Ryan asked: ''Is Balto the dog who brought the medicine to Nome in 1925?''

''Yes!'' Aurona exclaimed happily. ''And this bandana, belonged to his mate. Jenna was the name.''

''Yeah?'' Cory asked. Then she raised her eyebrows in surprise, asking: ''Wait, does that mean that...''

''...I'm Balto's further descendant?'' Aurona continued. ''Why of course I am!''

''Wow!'' Roxie exclaimed. ''That's amazing!''

''Thanks!'' Aurona said, blushing. ''There's something I want to y'all show tonight, if you will be able to come.''

''Why of course!'' Ryan said. ''We'll have to wait for our owners to fall asleep.''

''Deal!'' Aurona said. ''Meet me here, tonight. Got it?''

''Sure!'' Roxie, Lady, Cory and Ryan exclaimed. Then they continued their journey across Nome and headed back to their hotel.

Later...

Dan, Niko, Holly and Ryan were fast asleep. Their dogs noticed that and they slowly exited the room through the window to meet up with Aurona VII.

She was there, carrying a lantern in her mouth. The four dogs didn't find it odd, as it was dark and so.

''Come with me.'' Aurona said, a bit muffled due to a lantern in her mouth. They followed her to the hills above Nome. That confused them a bit.

''Aurona? Where are we going?'' Lady asked.

''We're here.'' Aurona said, digging in the snow. ''Gotcha!''

''Aurona?'' Ryan asked. He noticed that Aurona dug out some colorful bottles in snow.

''Roxie, Lady, Cory. Come here and take a look.'' Aurona told them. They came to the bottles.

''The bottles?'' Cory asked. ''What's with the bottles?''

''I'll reveal you a secret.'' Aurona said, proudly. ''It's been going through my family for decades!''

''Cool!'' Roxie exclaimed. ''Just don't hurt yourself, Aurona.''

''Don't worry.'' Aurona laughed. ''Sun, lights...''

Then Aurona got out of the way to allow the light from the lantern to shine across the bottle shards. Soon enough, Aurora Borealis was summoned!

''Wow!'' The four friends exclaimed, looking at the Northern Lights. ''This is awesome!''

''I'm glad!'' Aurona said. ''But the best part is the song!''

''What song?'' Ryan asked.

Then, a warm female voice was heard from the lights:

''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''

''Cool!'' Cory exclaimed. ''What now?''

''Wait for it!'' Aurona said excitedly.

And then, many figures from the Lights started descending. In the end, at least over 30 figures descended and started shape-shifting.

The figures out there were mostly huskies. However soem of them were wolves or even wolf-dogs. Then, the grayish-brown wolf-dog came to Aurona.

''Aurona VII.'' The wolf-dog said warmly. ''It's nice to see you!''

''Yeah, thank you, Balto.'' Aurona said, trying not to be rude.

''You're Balto?'' Roxie asked. ''The hero of Nome?''

''Yes.'' Balto said to the Swiss shepherd. ''Now I'm a spirit here. And I hope you and your friends got well with my further descendant Aurona VII.''

''We did.'' Cory, Lady and Ryan said, astonished.

''Aurona, did you tell them about the bandana?'' The scarlett-red husky spirit, also wearing an orange bandana.

''I did, Jenna, I did.'' Aurona said.

''And also the fact you were named after me.'' A red husky spirit with blue eyes and blue golden-tagged collar said.

''Don't worry.'' Aurona VII said to the husky, who was Aurona I. ''I did.''

''And then, there are the wolves.'' The brown-gray wolf, Kenai came. ''Times have passed.''

''This is amazing!'' Roxie, Lady, Cory and Ryan said, watching at the spirits.

''Do you like it?'' Aurona VII asked. ''Or would you like to see more?''

''More'd do.'' The four friends said, looking at the spirits.

Thus they spent the whole night watching the spirits of Aurona VII's ascendants and they were all surprised by their stories and so.

THE END


End file.
